Murakito
by Leilael
Summary: Tsuzuki escucha un llanto, va a ver y encuentra a un pequeño niño de cabello plateado... ahora debe cuidarlo, ir una misión y ENCONTRAR A HISOKA, porque desapareció de pronto, terminar y regresar... ¿Qué pasará?... Por favor dejen Reviews
1. Chapter 1

La historia de Yami No Matsuei pertenece a la Maestra Yoko Matsushita. Yo nada más me divierto.

Gracias a Senko-Kun que me hizo ver una posibilidad divertida, de ahí nace esta locura… jojojojojo…

Aclaraciones: Es algo así como la segunda parte de Acosado? Ahí quedó un cabo suelto que aquí se ata ¿o desata? Jejeje… Se supone que Muraki pide un deseo, y lo escucha un geniecillo travieso cuya magia es contrarrestada por el agua. Para cumplir el deseo Muraki debe ser un niño… jejeje…

**Murakito… **

Tsuzuki escucha un llanto en lo profundo de uno de los pasillos. Camina con recelo, espera que cualquier monstruo salte en cualquier instante. Mira al fondo una silueta, es alguien pequeño hincado en el piso. Advierte su cabello plateado, la enorme gabardina que lo cubre.

La sorpresa y el temor lo golpean, sabe que ese pequeño es Muraki, se detiene a una distancia considerable. Por un instante considera la idea de dar media vuelta, correr y al estar lo suficientemente lejos hacer como si eso no hubiera pasado. Sin embargo escucha con atención el llanto, esos sollozos son de temor y dolor. Suspira profundo al decirse:

— Te arrepentirás de esto por la mañana… —

Al aproximarse se interroga el cómo pudo llegar Muraki a EnmaCho. Se encuclilla frente al pequeño, le regala una gran sonrisa aunque esté en alerta pues podría ser una treta para secuestrarlo. El pequeño está cubierto por su ropa, le queda enorme; no parece tan amenazante como pudo pensar al contrario, se ve frágil, indefenso, inocente, una imagen de Muraki que jamás pensó ver. Mira un instante el techo al pensar:

— ¿Por qué no traigo una cámara para tomarle una foto?… Esto es algo que vale la pena para mofarse un rato… —

Los ojos del pequeño Muraki están llenos de lágrimas, su llanto corre por sus mejillas. Tsuzuki le pregunta:

— ¿Qué tienes?…

— No sé donde estoy…

— ¿No te acuerdas?…

— No…

— ¿Me conoces?…

— No…

— ¿Sabes quién eres?…

— No… —

Un impulso lleva a Tsuzuki a abrazar a su enemigo, la congoja del niño lo ha conmovido. Lo estrecha entre sus brazos al asegurarle:

— Mientras estés así yo te voy a proteger… —

Los pasos de Hisoka advierten al Shinigami de ojos violetas que debe moverse, no sabe como su compañero va a reaccionar ante esto. Mira a todos lados, busca un lugar donde meter al doctor, pero todas las puestas están cerradas, correr no serviría pues lo perseguiría. Se levanta y pone a Muraki tras él, ahora es pequeño así que es posible que Hisoka no lo vea.

El ojiverde se detiene a unos metros, observa el lugar, siente el nerviosismo de su compañero, además en el ambiente flota el temor y la tristeza. Inquiere a Tsuzuki con la mirada:

— ¿Qué haces?…

— Nada…

— ¿Qué ocultas?…

— Nada…

— ¿Seguro?… — Tsuzuki comienza a sudar.

— Es una rebanada de pastel…

— No sabes mentir… —

Hisoka hace de lado a Tsuzuki, para la sorpresa de ambos no hay nada. El chico piensa que puede ser un efecto secundario, después de todo lo ocurrido, decide marcharse para descansar un poco no sin antes advertir:

— Te estoy vigilando… —

Tsuzuki suspira aliviado por un instante, al estar por irse a buscar a Muraki, el niño lo jala la gabardina. El Shinigami voltea al encontrar los ojos tristes de su enemigo, lo toma entre sus brazos para llevarlo a algún lugar.

Mientras camina por los pasillos piensa a dónde puede ir. Tatsumi despedazaría al doctor, el jefe lo dejaría sin sueldo, Hisoka le gritaría además de tal vez vengarse de Muraki que bien merecido lo tendría, Yuma y Saya no son buena idea, lo cierto es que Muraki había hecho meritos para que todos lo odiaran. Sólo quedaba Watari, como un posible cómplice.

Los pasos de Tsuzuki lo llevan con el rubio, cubrió a Muraki con su gabardina, en el camino tuvo que evadir a sus compañeros, incluso a Tatsumi pero finalmente está ahí. Entra al laboratorio, Watari le regala una gran sonrisa. Tsuzuki le pude como si se tratara de una travesura de niños:

— Watari promete que me vas a ayudar y no se lo vas a decir a nadie…

— ¿Qué sucede Tsuzuki?…

— Prométemelo… — La curiosidad del científico lo lleva a decir:

— Sí, te lo prometo. —

Tsuzuki le quita la gabardina de encima a Muraki, deja ver al niño rodeado por sus ropas de doctor y recargado en el pecho del Shinigami. Watari abre la boca, su mandíbula si hubiera podido hubiera tocado el suelo.

— ¿Cómo pasó?…

— No sé… Es posible que el geniecillo hiciere esto antes de irse…

— Sí… pero, ¿qué hacemos?…

—Cuidarlo…

— Buena idea… pero… ¿Quién se ofrece?… — Los dos dicen al unísono:

— ¡Yo no!… —

El ojivioleta siente la tristeza del niño al escuchar esas palabras, ambos fueron crueles, a él no le gustaría que alguien le dijera eso. Suspira apesadumbrado, dice:

— Yo lo cuido. — Watari pregunta:

— ¿Cómo piensas sacarlo de aquí?… — Tsuzuki guarda silencio, lo cierto es que no sabe cómo. — ¿Qué te parece sí?… —

Watari explica su plan a Tsuzuki, mientras tanto en la biblioteca Hisoka lee un poco. El ojiverde hojea sin ánimo un libro, lo cierto es que recuerda a Tsuzuki y le extraña que no lo haya buscado. Cierra el grueso volumen al decirse:

— Algo trama… —

Tsuzuki camina por uno de los pasillo, carga una caja enorme. Watari lo sigue al decirle que trate con cuidado el paquete, ya que es un experimento muy peligroso. Tatsumi pasa, antes de que pregunte algo el rubio le dice:

— Tsuzuki aceptó ayudarme con un experimento… — Tatsumi acomoda sus lentes, da media vuelta al pensar:

— En ocasiones Tsuzuki es un estúpido. — Tsuzuki pregunta:

— ¿Le hiciste algo?

— No… —

Hisoka llega se detiene frente a Watari y Tsuzuki, pregunta con recelo:

— ¿Qué es eso?… — Siente algunas emociones provenientes de la caja, Tsuzuki intenta disimular sus nervios y Watari parece entusiasta de más. El científico explica:

— Es un experimento muy peligroso… Tsuzuki aceptó ayudarme.

— ¿A sí? ¿De qué se trata?…

— Bueno… es difícil de explicar… se trata de… — Una idea llega mágicamente cuando la necesitaba. — entender un poco más a los perros en condiciones especiales.

— ¿Qué tiene de peligroso eso?… — Watari siente el sudor correr por su espalda. Tsuzuki interviene:

— Se trata de la fórmula en la que tanto se esmera Watari… —

Hisoka al escuchar eso decide hacerse de lado, no quiere ser víctima de uno de los experimentos de Watari. Los dos siguen adelante hasta lograr salir, van a donde vive (duerme, se queda, renta,) Tsuzuki. Al encontrarse lejos, ponen la caja en el piso, la abren y salta el pequeño Muraki. Tsuzuki se asusta un poco al ser sorprendido, Watari ríe un poco para después preguntar:

— ¿Lo imaginabas así?…

— No, pero a mí siempre me da sustos…

— Tienes razón en eso no ha cambiado. —

Tsuzuki toma en brazos al doctor, que hace unas horas un adulto. Watari comenta:

— No puedes traerlo así… — Tsuzuki pregunta con inocencia:

— ¿Cómo?…

— Pues así… esa ropa no le queda… — El castaño mira un instante a Muraki, comprende que lo que dice Watari es cierto.

— ¿Tú lo llevas a mi casa y yo voy a comprar la ropa?

— No… no sabes su talla ¿verdad? — Tsuzuki se estremece al pensar en la clase de relación que tendría que tener, para conocer la talla del doctor.

— Cierto… —

Se dirigen a la tienda, que no está lejos. Muraki recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Tsuzuki. El castaño pregunta:

— ¿Te pasa algo?…

— Tengo sueño… — Responde Muraki, su voz deja entrever su cansancio.

Llegan a la tienda, entran, una señorita se aproxima con una sonrisa:

— Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?… — Watari responde.

— Sí… Necesitamos un cambio de ropa para este pequeño. — Señala a Muraki.

— Bien, los llevaré a la sección de los niños.

— Preferiríamos que usted se encargue… — Dice Tsuzuki. — Sólo que sea ropa cómoda.

— Bien, pero acompáñenme para mostrarles algunas opciones. —

Ellos siguen a la mujer. Watari luce contento y divertido. Tsuzuki por otro lado está incómodo, compara algo para Muraki no le agrada, quiere salir lo antes posible de ahí. La empleada les muestra algunas prendas, pero escogen lo primero que es un pantalón deportivo y una playera. El castaño baja a Muraki, le dice al darle la ropa:

— Ve a ponértela… —

Muraki toma las prendas, observa la sonrisa de Tsuzuki, corresponde el gesto al obedecer sin objeciones. Unos minutos después sale vestido, la ropa le queda bien y lo hacen ver como un niño "normal", nadie creería que es el frío, atractivo y psicópata doctor.

El castaño paga y salen de la tienda. Watari parece ser el más emocionado con lo que ocurre, no puede creerlo aún. Tsuzuki luce desanimado, no le agrada nada lo que ocurre, piensa que puede ser una trampa.

Llegan a la casa de Tsuzuki, abre la puerta y los deja pasar. Tiene pocas cosas, su casa es acogedora, en el ambiente danza un aroma a dulces. Muraki ve el jardín, corre a él al notar las hermosas flores y algunas rosas. Watari comenta:

— El geniecillo dijo que su magia se diluye con el agua… ¿Por qué no lo bañas?

— Paso… imagina ¿Qué pasará si vuelve a ser adulto? —

Watari pone a trabajar su mente en el asunto, casi de inmediato se sonroja. Tsuzuki al verlo no necesita leer la mente para comprender, puede imaginarlo: primero lo va a meter, al tocar el agua crecerá, lo agarrará, lo meterá en la tina y no habrá nadie que llegue a rescatarlo del perverso doctor. En el rostro del castaño aparece una línea azul de temor.

Los dos voltean a ver a Muraki, el ex doctor mira con una sonrisa las flores. Watari comenta:

— Pasará… ¿Regresará a lo que es?…

— Sí… ¡pero yo no quiero estar cerca cuando eso pase!… —

Watari ríe un poco, sabe que su amigo es muy atractivo incluso para él. Tsuzuki piensa un momento en las posibles formas para escapar si algo ocurre. Muraki está afuera sin saber nada de lo que ocurre


	2. Chapter 2

**El Baño…**

El sol decae en el horizonte, bosteza al exhalar un rojo aliento y esconderse en el horizonte de concreto. Watari se despide de Tsuzuki quien le agradece por la ayuda. Muraki está frente a la mesa, toma gustoso su té en una taza de plástico con un conejo sonriente pintado, saborea la dulzura de las galletas, le hace feliz estar junto a aquel hombre de ojos violetas.

Tsuzuki se sienta frente a Muraki, le sonríe al proponer:

— Un baño te sentaría bien, debes estar cansado. — Muraki se niega:

— No, quiero jugar contigo.

— Pero primero báñate. — Insiste. Hay un tenue silencio, se miran al lanzarse un reto. Piensa al esbozar una sonrisa luminosa en su rostro. — Así deberás irte pronto. — El niño se dice en su mente:

— No me baño… no me baño… no me baño… — Tsuzuki vuelve a hablar.

— Yo tallaré tu espalda…

— NO… NO ME BAÑO… NO ME BAÑO… NO ME BAÑO… —

El castaño toma a Muraki en brazos, lo pone sobre su hombro derecho al llevarlo colgado. El niño patalea, se retuerce y grita:

— NO… NO… BAÑO NO… BAÑO NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO… — Siente como la sangre se agolpa en su cabeza y nariz. Se calma un poco, advierte como algo líquido y transparente emerge de su nariz. Lleva su dedito índice para capturar su moco — Bonito… —

Tsuzuki abre la puerta del baño, pone al infante en el suelo, observa como el niño hurga su nariz cosa que casi le hace dar un infarto, luego lo piensa y suelta una fuerte carcajada. Muraki se detiene al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

— Nada… — Jamás pensó ver a Muraki sacándose los mocos, pero todos fuimos niños, en algún momento de nuestra vida llegamos a hacerlo; sin importar que el recatado, refinado, sexy doctor sea uno de los hombres más atractivos que existen. — Desvístete y metete a la tina.

— Noooooooooooooooooo…

— ¡Yo lo haré! —

Tsuzuki comienza a desvestir al niño, al menos lo intenta. El pequeño forcejea, le tira manotazos y mordidas a demás de correr por todo el baño. El castaño lo persigue, lucha por lograr su objetivo, logra quitarle la playera al pequeño. El ojivioleta abraza a Muraki al capturarlo, pero pisa el jabón que en la persecución tiró y ambos caen al agua.

El shinigami cierra los ojos al suplicar:

— Que no me haga anda… que no me haga anda… que no me haga nada… — Pero al pasar los minutos no siente cambio en el doctor, al contrario escucha un sollozo. Abre un ojo y mira al niño que talla sus ojos, tiembla e intenta no llorar, pero no puede contenerte y se tira al llanto. — Calma… —

Muraki no hace caso de las palabras de Tsuzuki que trata de calmarlo. El Shinigami se levanta, pone al niño en la tina, al no ver que esté dispuesto a callarse lo abraza con fuerza al decirle:

— Tranquilo… yo… estoy… contigo… —

El niño mira con sus ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas y tristes al hombre, después intenta rodearlo con sus brazos; pero la ancha espalda de Tsuzuki es mucho para sus cortos brazos. Se quedan abrazados unos momentos, antes de que Muraki se separe para quitarse los pantalones mojados para bañarse.

Tsuzuki toma la esponja para tallar la espalda blanca y suave de su enemigo, el niño está feliz y juega con el agua mientras moja al hombre. Se escucha alguien tocar la puerta, golpea con furia. El shinigami le dice al niño:

— No tardo… voy a abrir… — Él se levanta pero el niño le toma la mano al pedir con tiernos ojos, esos que sólo los niños saben hacer y con los que consiguen todo:

— No me dejes solo… —

El hombre trata de negarse pero no puede, cubre con una toalla a Muraki, lo carga y va a abrir. Un frío hombre de ojos azules, traje pulcro y de postura correcta se acomoda los lentes, ve a Tsuzuki con severidad al exigir:

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Da un paso y descubre la cabellera del enemigo.

— Tatsumi… este… yo… pensé… que tú… — Balbucea Tsuzuki. — yo… pues…

— Tenemos que resolver esto. — Comenta para indicarle a su amigo que le deje entrar.

— Pasa Tatsumi. —

Muraki se aferra al cuello de Tsuzuki, le molesta la severa mirada de Tatsumi. El shinigami de ojos violetas trata de separar al niño:

— Te dejaré en la habitación para que te vistas. — Muraki se aferra más a él, dice de forma contundente:

— No.

— Pero… — Tatsumi interviene al acomodarse las gafas:

— No te preocupes, seré breve. — Hace un contacto mental. — Ya verás en la oficina Tsuzuki. — El ojivioleta traga saliva ante la amenaza.

Tatsumi toma asiento frente a la mesa y Tsuzuki, entrelaza sus dedos y comenta como si Muraki fuera un niño "normal", toma en cuenta lo que le explicó Watari después de un interrogatorio rígido:

— Tsuzuki no puedes quedarte con este infante, no se trata de una mascota que encontraste.

— Pero…

— Nada de pero. Mañana lo llevarás a las autoridades correspondientes o tu sueldo resentirá tu desobediencia.

— Míralo… No le hará daño a nadie.

— Tú no puedes tener alguien a tu cargo, pues ni puedes cuidarte solo. —

Muraki hace un puchero, se aferra a Tsuzuki al comenzar a asomarse lágrimas en sus ojos. Tatsumi trata de separar al enemigo de su amigo pero el niño grita:

— NO QUIERO… NO QUIERO… NO QUIERO… NO QUIERO… — Llora. — ¡ERES MALO! —

Tatsumi siente como si su mejilla derecha temblara bajo su párpado, piensa que Muraki está haciendo una actuación estupenda.

— No lo permitiré.

— ¡ZUKI BUENO!… — Muraki no puede pronunciar el nombre de Tsuzuki. — ¡TÚ MALO!

— Muraki deja de fingir. — Tsuzuki interviene:

— ¡Basta los dos! Me lastiman… — Trata de evadir la situación. — Mañana lo decidiremos. — Tatsumi impone:

— Yo me quedaré aquí. —

Tsuzuki no debate pues correría riesgo su salario, le dice a su amigo:

— Voy a buscarle ropa para que se la ponga. —

Tatsumi mira como su amigo se marcha con la amenaza en brazos, le desagrada la situación, además la casa de Tsuzuki no es la más arreglada y pulcra. Acomoda sus lentes antes de poner un poco de orden en el lugar. Mientras tanto en la habitación, Tsuzuki observa que su ropa es muy grande para Muraki en estos momentos, así que toma una playera amarilla con una carita feliz y se la da a su (ahora) pequeño enemigo, le indica lleno de comprensión:

— Ponte esto, yo pondré a secar tu ropa. —

El shinigami de ojos violetas pensó que no necesitaría más ropa, pues la magia del geniecillo se diluía con el agua, pero en Muraki no pasó nada; además él aún estaba mojado. Cierra la puerta para atender a su amigo y jefe Tatsumi. Ve a Tatsumi dirigirle en la mirada el reproche.

Muraki ve como la puerta se cierra, tiene entre sus manos la playera, se abraza al sentirse solo y abandonado, cierra sus párpados al comenzar a temblar, no quiere llorar pero es una sensación incontrolable. Las lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas, carrerean hasta explotar en el piso. Él se pone la playera con velocidad, corre a la puerta, la abre y sale corriendo al llamar:

— ¡ZUKI!… —Se abraza al Shinigami, le intenta rodear las piernas al aferrarse como si de eso dependiera su vida, llora con fuerza. Tatsumi al ver aquello siente como si fuera una señal del fin del mundo, o algo peor, se interroga en silencio:

— ¿Muraki llorando? Y de esa forma tan poco elegante. —

Tsuzuki le acaricia la cabeza del pequeño, le asegura con suaves palabras:

— Aquí estoy, no me voy a ir. — Muraki se calma un poco, mientras la playera le cubre hasta los pies. — Mientras estés así yo te protegeré. — Tatsumi tose:

— Yo no lo permitiré. — Muraki le dice a Tsuzuki:

— Él es malo. — Tatsumi recrimina:

— No tiene la calidad moral para decir eso. — Tsuzuki intenta desviar la atención:

— ¿Quieren comer algo? — Muraki grita:

— ¡SÍ! — Tatsumi se dice:

— Muraki feliz por comer… creo que estoy en un universo paralelo, tal vez una dimensión posible sin poder regresar a mi mundo. —

Muraki suelta a Tsuzuki para dejarlo caminar, intenta ir tras él pero el hombre le dice:

— Quédate aquí, no me tardo. —

El niño se detiene, queda parado poco convencido de la compañía, mira como el hombre se aleja y una mirada pesada sobre sus espaldas. Tatsumi lo inquiere, estudia y desaprueba, indaga con severidad:

— ¿Qué te propones? — Muraki pregunta sin comprender lo que dice el mayor:

— ¿De qué?… — Tatsumi extiende la interrogante:

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

— ¿Qué? —

Tsuzuki llega e interrumpe el interrogatorio, pone sobre la mesa una charola con té y galletas. Tatsumi rechaza:

— Gracias, pero me abstengo. — Muraki toma las galletas, comienza a comer gustoso al disfrutar el dulce. Tsuzuki dice algo dolido:

— Rechazas el té que yo hice… eres malo Tatsumi. — El secretario es rotundo.

— Quemas hasta la ensalada. Eres un fracaso en la cocina. — Tsuzuki adopta su forma chibi al gritar y soltar caudales de lágrimas:

— ERES MALO CONMIGOOOOOOOOOOOO… NADIE ME QUIEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… — Se levanta para salir corriendo. — TATSUMI TIENES LA SANGRE VERDE… —

Muraki está desconcertado por ese cambio tan abrupto. Se escucha alguien llamar a la puerta. Tatsumi se levanta para atender el llamado ya que Tsuzuki aún berrea. Al abrir ve a Hisoka acompañado por Watari que sufrió otro interrogatorio, los deja pasar. El ojiverde y el ojiazul se saludan con formalidad, mientras Watari entra como si se tratara de su casa.

Tsuzuki deja de llorar cuando ve al rubio y retoma su habitual forma de ser. Watari saluda a Muraki, como si se tratara de cualquier crío. Hisoka entra y ve a su compañero, el científico y al infante que extrañamente le evoca terribles recuerdos. Tatsumi comprende que la situación no es relajada, pues si Hisoka se entera podrían pasar muchas cosas, se adelanta a cualquier imprevisto:

— Tsuzuki lleva al infante a dormir, pues todos los niños ya deberían estar soñando. — Hisoka siente que aquello va en parte para él también. Tsuzuki se levanta, toma de la mano a Muraki y se van a la habitación. — Por cierto cámbiate o pescarás un resfriado, y no justificaré tu holgazanería. —

El chico de ojos violetas no discute, se despide momentáneamente:

— Buenas noches, nos vemos al rato. — Watari decide acompañar a Tsuzuki para no volver a ser presa del maltrato de Tatsumi o Hisoka.

El secretario y el chico se quedan a solas. Hisoka se aventura al investigar:

— ¿Quién es ese niño? No creo que sea Muraki. — Tatsumi siente un cosquilleo en su espalda al escuchar aquello, conserva la compostura al responder:

— Es un niño que Tsuzuki se encontró.

— ¿Es su mascota?

— Eso debes preguntárselo. Me quedaré aquí para cuidar a Tsuzuki y al niño, pues el primero no puede cuidarse solo. Hisoka ve a casa, mañana tienes que trabajar. —

El chico no desaprovechará la oportunidad de estar en la casa de Tsuzuki, bajo el mismo techo, además e que es sospechoso todo aquello; sin embargo si esa personita resultaba ser Muraki ese lugar sería el más peligroso del universo.

Tsuzuki recuesta al niño en el fudo (la cama donde duermen los japoneses, no sé si así se escribe xp), lo arropa, le sonríe al decirle:

— Me voy a cambiar al baño. — Lo cierto es que no desea que Muraki lo vea desnudo, darle esa oportunidad a ese villano sería como una invitación. — Espérame. — Muraki se sienta, pide con ojitos tiernos:

— Cámbiate aquí. — Tsuzuki siente un escalofrío en su espalda, insiste en marcharse:

— No lo creo. — Muraki tapa su rostro con el edredón, asegura:

— Me taparé, cerraré los ojos y juro no ver. — Tsuzuki suspira derrotado:

— Está bien. —

Tatsumi ya ha ordenado todo, la forma en que todos se acomodarán y sea una noche tranquila. Cada uno se recuesta donde le ha tocado, saben que lo más probable es que Tsuzuki esté dormido.

Tsuzuki terminó de cambiarse, le dice a Muraki:

— Recuéstate. — El niño pide:

— Duerme conmigo… ¿Sí? — De nueva cuenta el Shinigami no puede negarse a la mirada inocente y tierna de un niño. Se recuesta junto al chavalito, lo abraza y deja que el pequeño se acurruque entre sus brazos y se recargue en su pecho.

Murakito siente la calidez del hombre, la protección de esa persona, un alivio y confianza. Mira con atención ese rostro dulce, hermoso y en apariencia incapaz de esbozar odio. Pregunta nervioso:

— ¿Hice algo malo? — Tsuzuki se sorprende ante el cuestionamiento, trata de indagar un poco.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No puedo recordar nada… pero siento algo que me dice que sí.

— Tú no… — El niño se aferra más a Tsuzuki.

— ¿Me quieres? — El Shinigami curvea sus labios, no sabe si un niño le pregunta eso o cierto doctor acosador. Se arriesga:

— Sí, — Se apresura a decir. — eres un niño bueno. —

El infante parece estar satisfecho con esa respuesta, se permite caer en los brazos del rey de los sueños, descansar un rato para recuperar energías. Tsuzuki por su parte trata de no dormir, reza para que Muraki no lo agarre e intente hacer con él lo que quiera, como en la pesadilla que tuvo una ocasión. El Shinigami siente sus párpados pesados, comienza a caer presa del sueño sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se adormece y no tarda en dormirse.

Entre la oscuridad puede verse la sombra de un hombre alto, de escultural figura, cabello corto, vestido de traje. El hombre se aproxima a donde Tsuzuki duerme con un niño abrazado a su cuerpo. El ser trata de tocarlos pero su blanca mano los traspasa, es como un fantasma, sonríe al comprender que es un desdoblamiento de su personalidad, de algún modo pasó esto y debe aprovecharlo.

El adulto le dice al niño:

— Muraki despierta. — Pero no hay respuesta. — Despierta. — De la oscuridad emerge la voz de otro infante:

— No te escucha y no te hará caso.

— ¿Quién eres?

— El geniecillo que cumplió tu deseo de estar junto a Tsuzuki. — El mayor no se inmuta, pregunta de forma calculadora como es su costumbre:

— ¿Cómo?

— No te importa.

— No estoy satisfecho. Yo quiero estar con él como soy, el doctor Muraki, deseo poseerlo… — El geniecillo lo interrumpe con una burla que se aleja junto a su voz:

— No tiene que satisfacerte a ti sino a mí… Doctor Muraki… —

El resultado del baño fue ese, despertar la conciencia del Doctor Muraki.


	3. Chapter 3

Hibary-Hiwatari muchas gracias por tu comentario. Trataré de seguir con mayor celeridad esta historia.

Hasta luego, espero les sea de su agrado.

**Yo mando.**

El sol comienza a entrar por las ventanas, con sus cálidos pétalos acaricia las mejillas de quienes duermen, deposita un beso gentil sobre los labios de los Shinigamis. Tatsumi al sentir el resplandor abre sus párpados, mira a su rededor, comienza a acicalarse para que nadie lo vea, aunque sean un poco, desarreglado.

Minutos después Tatsumi entra al cuarto de Tsuzuki, ve al castaño recostado abrazado de Muraki, aunque en este momento sea un "niño" y diga tener amnesia no confía en ello. Se aproxima a su ex compañero, intenta despertarlo con suavidad para no despertar al enemigo; sin embargo no funciona, establece una comunicación mental donde exige:

— Despierta. —

Otros minutos después, Tsuzuki despierta porque Tatsumi lo arrastra por el corredor. El ojiazul despierta a Watari. Los tres salen para discutir que pueden hacer con el pequeño problema. Hisoka despierta al no percibir movimiento o alguno de sus amigos, se sienta unos instantes para observar la situación, posa su gélida mirada verde sobre cada punto de la habitación.

Tatsumi inicia la conversación ante la modorra de sus acompañantes:

— Tsuzuki no puede cuidar a esa amenaza. — Watari debate:

— Si no recuerda nada, no creo que sea una amenaza, además… — bosteza — ¿Qué puede hacer Murakito? — Tsuzuki y Tatsumi voltea a verlo. — Pues no es Muraki, pero si es… — Se siente nervioso ante las acusadoras miradas de los otros dos. — ¡ya!

— Es no es punto. — Interviene el secretario. — Hisoka se dará cuenta. —

La sentencia de Tatsumi parece infranqueable. Hisoka avanza por la casa, sigue el rastro dejado por sus compañeros, sabe que fueron al exterior, pero quiere conocer un poco la casa de su compañero antes de que los otros regresen.

— ¿Qué propones Tatsumi? — Inquiere el científico. — ¿Dejarlo a cargo de Yuma y Saya?

— No es conveniente inmiscuir a más gente en esto.

— ¿Entonces? — Pregunta Tsuzuki. — Quieres que lo dejemos en alguna calle como hace la gente desalmada con los perritos. — Hace un puchero antes de comenzar a llorar en su forma Chibi. — EREEEEEEEEES CRUEL TATSUMIIIIIIIIIIIII —

Hisoka se siente seguro en esa casa, la energía de Tsuzuki está en todas partes. Se detiene frente a la habitación donde debe estar Tsuzuki dormido. No sabe si entrar, regresar a la estancia o salir.

— Ante las circunstancias. — Sentencia Tatsumi. — Watari tú investigarás entre tus fuentes, yo revisaré archivos y otras informaciones. — Lanza una mirada severa a Tsuzuki. — Tú cuidarás a Muraki y no te metas en problemas. —

Hisoka entra a la habitación, siente una presencia siniestra, como si Muraki estuviera o hubiera estado ahí. Busca en todos lados en vano, sólo están él y el pequeño de cabellera plateada. Cavila un poco los hechos, pone las imaginarias piezas sobre un tablero como si se tratara de un rompecabezas. Decide marcharse en silencio al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su ser.

Tatsumi entra seguido por los demás, Hisoka está sentado con los brazos cruzados, los espera. Watari y Tsuzuki resienten la mirada esmeralda del joven, los pone nerviosos, deciden huir, uno va a ver al niño y el otro a preparar té.

El secretario sabe que el muchacho ya conoce la verdad. Como lo imaginó, engañar a Hisoka sería imposible en este caso. Acomoda sus lentes, fija su mirada en los ojos del chico para obligarlo a desviar la mirada, ordena:

— Hisoka tú deberás cuidar a Tsuzuki y al niño.

— Muraki. — Corrigió Hisoka.

— Sé lo que sientes en contra de ese despreciable doctor, pero debes estar alerta para descubrir que se propone. — Hisoka asiente de forma positiva

El doctor Muraki, la conciencia del adulto, mira a su cuerpo con severidad, está disgustado con él, pues no le ha hecho nada a Tsuzuki. El Shinigami entra en ese momento, pasa a través de él. Ve como el chico ojos amatista sonríe al ver al niño durmiendo apacible; nadie lo ha mirado de esa forma en su vida, o lo había visto con esa ternura.

Tsuzuki decide no importunarlo, respira cansado al saber que tendrá que soportar las miradas fijas de Hisoka y Tatsumi como si él fuera el culpable; da media vuelta sobre sus talones y sale de la habitación.

El niño despierta, talla sus ojos, dice adormilado:

— Zuki. — La conciencia del Doctor regresa a su cuerpo, pero es un espectador de lo que hace; está encerrado dentro de si mismo. — ¿Te vas?

— No quería despertarte…

— Voy a donde tú vas. —

Tsuzuki le sonríe con alegría, le extiende la mano con fraternidad. Muraki siente en su corazón una exaltación, confort, consuelo, felicidad, cariño o sólo calidez tal vez. El doctor se inquiere sobre la razón para sentir eso, es como si las sensaciones del niño fueran vividas por él. El infante toma aquella palma, enorme para sus pequeñas manos, fuerte y llena de seguridad que regala sin mesura.

El Doctor Muraki siente un cosquilleo en sus dientes, observa la espalda de Tsuzuki alejarse y a su otro yo caminar tomado de la mano del shinigami. Con largos pasos los sigue hasta la estancia, donde ve a los otros shinigamis despreocupados. Hisoka como de costumbre parece malhumorado, Tatsumi revisando unos papeles, Watari con su fresca expresión sirve el té.

Tsuzuki saluda con alegría a sus amigos, Watari parece ser el único entusiasta al responder. El niño se esconde tras su amigo, le molestan las acusadoras miradas que le dirigen Tatsumi y Hisoka, es como si fueran a herirlo en cualquier momento. El fuerte shinigami sonríe nervioso por lo tenso de la situación, da media vuelta, se encuclilla y abraza a Muraki al prometerle:

— No permitiré que te hagan daño. — El niño mira los ojos violetas que tiene enfrente, le brindan confianza y sabe que las palabras son ciertas, asiente positivamente; está decidido a soportar las dos pesadas miradas de esas personas, porque su amigo ha prometido protegerlo.

Hisoka sufre una gran impresión al notar la cara sonriente en la playera amarilla que porta Muraki, siente como si fuese una señal del fin del mundo. Tsuzuki suelta al niño al indicarle con una seña que se siente junto a los otros shinigamis, comenta con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo:

— Voy a preparar el desayuno. — Watari propone:

— Mejor pidamos comida. — Tatsumi y Hisoka se levantan al sugerir:

— Yo lo hago. — Los dos se miran y sin proferir más van a la cocina.

Tsuzuki se sienta junto a Muraki. El niño se recarga en el mayor, le agrada aquella sensación cálida, cierra sus párpados al sentirse protegido en esa casa, es como si nada pudiera dañarlo. Watari comenta con picardía:

— ¡Hey! Hacen bonita pareja. — Tsuzuki lo mira con un poco de seriedad antes de tomar su forma chibi y pedir:

— No digas eso… Watari eres malo conmigo… —

El doctor Muraki observa la escena con seriedad, está disgustado por su situación. El verse como un niño indefenso, ser una especie de fantasma, no poder tener a Tsuzuki entre sus brazos para hacerle cosas inimaginables. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibuja en sus labios, al contemplar una posibilidad. Da la espalda a quienes se encuentran alrededor de la mesa, está dispuesto a ir a la cocina, pero ve al responsable de lo ocurrido frente a él, el pequeño geniecillo cruza los brazos al inquirir con seriedad:

— ¿A dónde vas?

— No tengo porque justificar mis acciones.

— Yo mando. — El doctor Muraki es rodeado por una ráfaga de viento, cierra sus párpados y al abrirlos ve a Watari del otro lado de la mesa. Tsuzuki voltea a verlo, puede apreciar aquel rostro hermoso sobre el suyo, esas facciones que le parecen exactas, esos ojos que distinguen a ese ser sobre los demás. El castaño le sonríe al abrazarlo y preguntarle:

— ¿Pasa algo? Sentí que te sobresaltaste. — El doctor responde:

— No. — Se da cuenta que tiene control sobre su cuerpo, pero no puede confiarse, además no sería conveniente que Tsuzuki o los demás lo supieran. — Estoy bien… — Sonríe al comenzar a tejer un plan para lograr sus objetivos.

Watari comenta a Tsuzuki con entusiasmo:

— Parece un niño muy bueno. Creo que no te dará problemas Tsuzuki.

— Eso espero. — Muraki pregunta al fingir inocencia:

— ¿Por qué? — Tatsumi responde al traer un desayuno sencillo en una charola:

— Porque es un estúpido que no se puede cuidar solo y a pesar de ello tener que lidera con una peste como tú. — Muraki siente irritación ante el comentario. Watari interviene para calmar los ánimos:

— Eso no es verdad… ¿Cierto Tsuzuki?

— Sí. —

Hisoka entra a la habitación, siente en su ser la presencia de Muraki, es fuerte e hiriente. Deja caer la bandeja con el té que llevaba, trata de protegerse pero el malestar aumenta. Muraki sonríe al saber que es él quien causa toda esa conmoción en el chico. Tsuzuki se levanta con preocupación, toma en brazos a Hisoka cuando el ojiverde caía al piso. Los Shinigamis se preocupan por su amigo.

Tsuzuki lleva a su compañero a recostar en el futón. Hisoka puede sentir la energía protectora del ojivioleta, su preocupación la cual le hace bien, se siente protegido pero sobre todo apreciado. El doctor Muraki se levanta con enojo, siente celos, su marioneta le ha quitado la atención de Tsuzuki, además se quedó solo, avanza hacia la habitación dispuesto a atormentar a Hisoka, pero se detiene a mitad de camino, advierte que ese sentimiento es infantil y no es la clase de sentir que suele tener; es más un berrinche unido a celos que otra cosa, una rabieta de niño mimado.

Tatsumi ve de reojo a Muraki, quien se ha quedado parado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, ve en aquellos ojos la mirada de un adulto que trata de parecer un niño por unos instantes, le parece extraño porque eso desapareció de pronto. Mira a Tsuzuki al decir:

— Quédate con Hisoka el día de hoy, nosotros nos encargaremos de Muraki. —

Muraki mira sus manos, es como si no estuvieran manchadas de sangre y la roja luna no las llamara. Siente algo extraño en su ser, le es inexplicable pues no es algo físico, aunque cambios físicos ha tenido bastantes, tampoco químico, sino una influencia en su mente, tal vez una presión mágica que modifica sus conductas aunque no lo desee. Queda estupefacto al deducir lo que pude estarle ocurriendo, el niño subyuga al adulto al imponer su mando.

Hisoka comienza a sentirse mejor, abre sus párpados al verse rodeado de sus camaradas. Escucha las incesantes preguntas de Tsuzuki, las cuales se pueden resumir en una:

—… ¿Estás bien?… — Hisoka asegura:

— No fue nada. — Tatsumi acomoda sus lentes, comenta al ver su reloj:

— Es hora de ir al trabajo. Hisoka si ya estás bien será mejor que todos nos vayamos juntos. — Nadie objetó aquello. Tsuzuki recuerda a Muraki, decide ir con él. Cuando el ojivioleta sale, Tatsumi le explica (mejor dicho ordena a los demás) su plan para desenmascarar a Muraki.

Tsuzuki ve a Muraki inmóvil a mitad de la pequeña estancia, se aproxima al indagar con interés:

— ¿Qué pasa? — Escucha un sollozo, así que abraza con fuerza a su enemigo. — No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. —

Muraki se aferra a la ropa de Tsuzuki, a su presencia, olor, energía y ser, no desea hacerlo suyo, tampoco apoderarse de su poder, sólo quiere tenerlo cerca y que ese abrazo dure para siempre. La ropa que trae puesta le desagrada así como el irracional miedo que lo embarga, eso que siente y no puede controlar, pero sobre todo depender de alguien.

Tatsumi emerge de la habitación, aclara su garganta al interrumpir aquel momento. Tsuzuki voltea al cargar a Muraki, cosa que también le desagrada al doctor. El secretario ordena:

— Es momento de marcharnos. — Tsuzuki va y toma su gabardina al informar:

— Vamos. — Watari indica al señalar al niño:

— No puedes sacarlo así.

— Así… ¿Cómo? — Pregunta de manera distraída Tsuzuki. Watari señala a lo que se refiere:

— Sólo lleva puesta esa playera. — Muraki se sonroja al escuchar aquello, jamás se había sentido tan abochornado, pero oculta su rostro sobre el pecho de Tsuzuki. Tatsumi apoya:

— No es correcto. — Pero en su mente piensa. — Sí, de esa forma sentirá algo de la humillación que ha causado. —

Hisoka dirige su mirada a la espalda de Muraki, ya no se siente mal pero lo ocurrido le invita a estar atento. Tsuzuki decide ir a ver si la ropa de Muraki se secó o buscarle algo. Los demás deciden adelantarse, pues el tiempo es oro y Tatsumi no puede darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

La ropa no se ha secado por completo, así que Tsuzuki busca entre sus cosas algo que pueda servir. Comienza a sacar ropa de sus cajones, la tira al crear una divertida lluvia de prendas. Muraki lo observa sentado en la orilla de un sillón, le disgusta el hecho de que sus pies no toquen el piso, una camisa le caen en la cabeza, la jala de malagana, al estar apunto de arrojarla al piso cual si fuese trapo viejo se detiene, la huele al encontrar el aroma de Tsuzuki, la abraza al sentir la energía de Shinigami impregnada en la tela.

El castaño se sienta junto a Muraki, quien suelta la prenda para evitar ser descubierto, toma aire al comentar:

— No encuentro algo que te sirva. — El pequeño doctor externa:

— Zuki… — Se detiene al escuchar lo que salió de sus labios, no pudo pronunciar el nombre del Shinigami. Lleva los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios, le parece increíble que su voz suene así. El castaño voltea a verlo al sonreírle, lo abraza al decir:

— No hay problema. — Muraki se deja mimar, es como si de ese contacto obtuviera toda la energía que necesita, pero lo que más le agrada es eso que siente.

Se escucha alguien tocar la puerta. Tsuzuki se levanta para ir a recibir a quien a llegado. Muraki se queda sentado en la observar sus blancos pies, le surgen infinidad de interrogantes, pero entre ellas la que más le perturba es:

—… ¿Cómo puede Tsuzuki causar esto en mí?… —

El ojivioleta abre al encontrar a Hisoka que sostiene en su mano derecha una bolsa. Sorprendido externa:

— ¡Hisoka!… ¿Qué es eso? — El chico le da la bolsa al mayor al informar:

— Watari te manda esto y Tatsumi dice que te descontará el día si llegas tarde. — Tsuzuki mira lo que hay dentro, es ropa para Muraki, sonríe al decir:

— Gracias. — Va a ver a su invitado inesperado. Mientras tanto Hisoka cruza sus brazos su pecho al pensar:

— Lo hago por ti… no por ese sucio mal nacido. —

Muraki ve entrar a su anfitrión, sonríe con falsedad al intentar pronunciar de nuevo aquel nombre:

— Zuki… — Decide tratar de hablar lo menos posible, odia lo tierna que se escucha su voz. Tsuzuki se aproxima feliz, le da la bolsa a Muraki al pedirle:

— Vístete rápido, para que podamos irnos. — El doctor asiente de manera positiva al mover su cabeza. — Te dejo un momento a solas. —

Muraki mira la ropa, la odia por ser pequeña, colorida, alegre, no ser blanca sino amarilla y porque le queda. Toma la camisa de Tsuzuki, la huele al aferrarse a la prenda, le gustaría que el Shinigami lo tocara, establecer contacto, advertir aquella suave y cálida piel, aunque fuese para ponerle esa estúpida ropa.

Hisoka está recargado en una de las paredes, silencioso, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con la vista clavada al frente. Tsuzuki pregunta con interés, pues sabe que la presencia de Muraki debe molestarte al chico:

— ¿En qué piensas? — No hay respuesta. — ¿Qué piensas sobre Muraki?… — Hisoka se niega a responderle. — ¿Estás enojado?, vamos Hisoka, ¿qué daño puede hacer al estar así? —

El niño sale de la habitación, en definitiva odia esa ropa pues considera que parece un señalamiento andante. Hisoka al ver a su ofensor en esa situación tiene ganas de carcajearse, burlarse y expresar lo increíble de lo ocurrido; pero sigue estoico ante la situación. Tsuzuki decide no comentar nada al respecto del atuendo del doctor, pues cree que lo han querido disfrazar de pollito, mejor le toma la mano al salir de la oficina. Mientras tanto Tatsumi está sentado tras su escritorio, tiene los dedos entrelazados al pensar en la cara que debió poner Muraki con esa ropa.

Tsuzuki entra seguido por Hisoka y Muraki a la sala de juntas, ha llegado tarde como es su costumbre. El jefe y Tatsumi le dirigen al shinigami de ojos violeta miradas de desaprobación. Los recién llegados entran al tomar asiento, pero al ver al niño el secretario arguye:

— No son temas para niños. Tsuzuki has el favor de sacar al intruso. — El castaño se levanta sin objetar, pues sabe que Muraki se lo merece, ambos salen de la sala, entonces sigue el informe. — Recapitulando, en el parque de diversiones ya mencionado se han dado misteriosas desapariciones, las víctimas oscilan entre los 4 y 10 años, se sospecha que trata de un ataque de un demonio. Tsuzuki y Hisoka irán a ese lugar para descubrir qué ocurre. El lugar cuenta con un hotel cercano, se quedarán ahí. Hisoka, dirán que son hermanos. —

Lo último le cayó como un balde de agua fría al chico de ojos verdes, se daba asco la idea de pensar que pudiera compartir algo como la sangren con Muraki, era aberrante. Pero el hecho que ahora su trasgresor estuviera en el rango de edad de las víctimas, le hacia pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese raptado; sin embargo él debía tomar venganza. Tsuzuki mientras tanto se encuclilla frente a Muraki, para estar a su altura, pone sus manos sobre los hombros de su enemigo al asegurar:

— Todo va a estar bien. — Muraki lo abraza, se aferra al castaño al sentir esa irrefrenable necesidad, trata de decir algo:

— Achato… — No pudo decir Asato. Tsuzuki lo mira al pensar:

— ¿Quiso decir Asato? — Muraki nota su error, pues se supone que no recuerda y nadie le dice así al shinigami.

— Zuki… tengo hambre… — Tsuzuki le sonríe al afirmar:

— Yo también. —

El ojivioleta toma la mano de Muraki al caminar juntos por el pasillo. Mientras avanzan el doctor trata de recordar su vida, pronto se da cuenta que realmente no recuerda muchas cosas, es como si a cada instante que permanece así sus recuerdos se diluyeran, le preocupa y una pregunta nace en su mente:

— ¿Qué pasa si me quedo así?… —

En otro lugar… El día es soleado, los niños caminan con alegría, los juegos mecánicos están repletos y hay gran algarabía. Alguien observa a las personas desde una de las cabinas de la montaña rusa, se esconde tras una espesa sombra, se comenta al mostrar su sonrisa de blancos dientes:

— Pronto vendrá… además atraparé a un geniecillo. Aquí yo mando… —


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Sueños? ¿Pesadillas?****… y problemitas…**

Fueron en tren, el viaje fue algo tranquilo pues Muraki no dio problemas pero Tsuzuki sí; insistía continuamente en comer, tanto que hartó a sus dos acompañantes, después miraba por las ventanillas, iba de un lugar al otro al señalar las cosas que le gustaban, quería compartir sus observaciones con sus dos acompañantes, en ocasiones los agarraba al arrastrarlos por los pasillos al mostrarles todo. Al bajar del tren ya era de noche, y Hisoka ni Muraki tenían fuerzas para seguir lidiando con Tsuzuki. En la estación los aguardaba una persona con un cartelón y una limusina. Llegaron al hotel, el cual no era malo sino uno de cinco estrellas, elegante, lleno de personas sonrientes. En la recepción pidieron la habitación, se les dijo que les habían reservado la imperial en el último piso. Ninguno de los Shinigamis podía creer aquello; Tatsumi despilfarrando sin justificación. Mientras eso pasaba Tatsumi estaba apunto del colapso, EnmaCho se quedó sin comunicaciones, ahora todos los que estaban fuera se encontraban solos hasta poder arreglar aquello.

Los tres fueron conducidos a su habitación entre la suntuosa estancia, subieron al ascensor el cual los llevó al último piso. El botones abrió la puerta, Tsuzuki quedó maravillado con aquello, lo espacioso del lugar, los hermosos muebles, la alfombra, todo era bonito y caro. Hisoka trató de darle propina al joven que les llevó ahí, pero él se rehusó al argüir:

— Todo está cubierto. Además tienen pases de cortesía al parque de diversiones, con ellos pueden entrar a cualquier lugar. — Le dio a Hisoka las tres tarjetas. — Pasen una placentera estancia. Buenas noches. —

Hisoka quedó pensativo, le pareció muy extraño que el botones no recibiera la propina, además quién podría saber sus intenciones, cuál sería la razón para darles entrada libre a todo lugar. Muraki se sentó en un sillón, lo cierto es que tenía mucho sueño, estaba agotado y ver a Tsuzuki saltar de un lugar a otro lo fatigaba más, sus párpados le pesaban, además el lugar le era confortable, se recargó sobre el brazo y sin desearlo se durmió.

Tsuzuki encontró sobre la mesa un sobre dirigido a él, lo tomó, lo abrió y sacó una tarjeta con letras doradas, la cual decía:

"Le damos la cordial bienvenida, esperamos que disfrute su estancia. Todos sus gastos están cubiertos, incluso el servicio a la habitación, pase una feliz noche." Para el Shinigami todo era un sueño. Hisoka informó:

— Voy a dormir.

— Duerme bien Hisoka. —

El ojiverde entró a uno de los tres cuartos disponibles, cerró la puerta, se recostó sobre la cama al dormirse de inmediato. Tsuzuki tomó el teléfono entusiasmado, escuchó la hermosa voz del otro lado, comenzó a pedir todo lo que se le vino en gana, al terminar colgó, al ver a Muraki le pareció increíble aquello, cargó a su enemigo al llevarlo a uno de los cuartos, lo recostó con cuidado, lo arropó y salió sin hacer ruido.

Afuera comenzó a llover, Tsuzuki recibió varios carritos de servicio con sus alimentos. Inició su cena, pasaron unas horas para que se fuera a dormir también. Mientras tanto los otros dos tenían sueños…

Hisoka soñaba que se encontraba en un laberinto, corría junto a Tsuzuki en busca de la salida, de pronto su compañero se detuvo, caminó en sentido contrario. Intentó persuadirlo, pero sólo recibió una sonrisa antes de quedarse solo ahí. Comenzó a avanzar al gritarle a su compañero, la angustia le asfixiaba, sin embargo la esperanza lo impulsaba a seguir.

Muraki por su parte en su sueño, tenía a Tsuzuki en la cama, el Shinigami estaba dispuesto a entregársele. Avanzó, le acarició la mejilla, sintió esa suave piel, contempló esos hermosos ojos, se acercó para oler aquella fragancia. Ahora podría poseer ese cuerpo perfecto. Dejó caer su gabardina, para después despojar a Tsuzuki de la suya. Era como si todo fuese perfecto, un momento mágico e imperturbable. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se inclinó para besar aquel cuello, sin embargo de pronto su deseo desapareció. Tsuzuki ya no estaba en la cama, se encontraba solo en una enorme habitación, miró al piso y sus pies no tocaban la alfombra, se alarmó un poco. La puerta se abrió y el castaño entró, traía en su mano un vaso entrenador amarillo con un sol sonriente. El doctor escuchó:

— Traje leche caliente, así podrás dormir mejor. — El galeno vio frente a la cama un espejo, su reflejo era el de sí mismo como niño, con un pijama de algodón con estampado de borreguitos.

Tsuzuki sueña con comer una infinidad de pastelillos. El cielo ruge, cimbra los vidrios. Muraki se despierta agitado, sudoroso y asustado; mira a su alrededor, está en la enorme habitación sumida en las tinieblas. Salta de la cama al arrastrar la sábana, corre a la habitación más próxima, en la cama está Tsuzuki dormido. Camina hasta detenerse junto al lecho, observa las hermosas facciones del Shinigami, un nuevo trueno resuena. El pequeño doctor salta sobre el colchón, se mete a la cama al taparse hasta la cabeza y buscar el calor del castaño de ojos violetas.

Hisoka llega al centro del laberinto, ve a Muraki abrazar a Tsuzuki que parece inconsciente. El doctor dice:

— Es mío. — El chico trata de impedirlo, lanza un conjuro pero su compañero se esfuma junto al médico. El muchacho despierta al escuchar la tormenta de afuera, se siente solo, además quiere asegurarse que su compañero esté bien. Se levanta al ir a la habitación del otro Shinigami.

El ojiverde abre con cuidado la puerta, entra al observar a su amigo dormido apacible. Sin embargo aún tiene miedo, además llueve, hay relámpagos, estruendos, la luz se fue, tiene terror y se siente desolado. Se queda parado, inmóvil al tocar con la palma de sus manos la puerta. Tsuzuki despierta un poco, se sienta al sentir a alguien junto a él, cree ver a Hisoka agazapado de la puerta, dice amodorrado:

— Ven a recostarte conmigo… — No hay respuesta. — Hay… muchos… truenos… y… está… — Bosteza. —… oscuro… — Se deja caer al dormirse de nuevo. Hisoka decide tomar aquella invitación, se recuesta junto a Tsuzuki, mañana se levantará antes y nadie lo sabrá.

A la mañana siguiente…

Tsuzuki se despierta con lentitud, mira el techo de terciopelo negro, dos personas lo abrazan, cada una a un costado, voltea algo soñoliento, ve a su derecha a Hisoka y a su izquierda a Muraki; la impresión lo hace despertar, se levanta con cuidado para no despertarlos, quiere comer algo y alejarse de ahí lo antes posible pues eso no llegará a buen termino.

Hisoka se incomoda al no sentir a Tsuzuki, se despierta al ver frente a su rostro la cara de Muraki, da un salto y se levanta para salir del cuarto con la mayor velocidad posible. Al llegar a la estancia escucha a Tsuzuki:

— ¿Qué tienes? — Hisoka voltea, lo mira al dar la media vuelta enojado. — ¿Qué?… ¿Qué le hice? — Sigue comiendo al interrogarse la razón para qué su compañero esté tan disgustado.

El ojiverde se sienta sobre la cama, está enojado porque Tsuzuki se atrevió a dejarlo sólo con Muraki, su agresor, el ser que se ha atrevido ha hacerle tanto daño; lo dejó por irse a comer. Recuerda el rostro de Muraki, no el del doctor que lo secuestró, mató y le hizo daño, sino del que estaba dormido; le parece sospechoso, pues se veía infantil, como si fuese un niño, lo que le perturba es que no sintió esa maldad y oscuridad insociables, sino era como si ese fuese un niño que estaba tranquilo, cuyo pensamiento estaba ocupado en una muñeca. Tsuzuki toca la puerta, entra con nerviosismo, pregunta al asomar sus orejitas de perrito, en su forma chivi:

— ¿Estás enojado? — El muchacho no responde, así que el ojivioleta. — Hisoka… lo siento… No creo que Muraki en ese estado te hubiese dañado.

— ¡No lo defiendas!

— No lo defiendo. Es un niño asustado, no recuerda nada y está en un lugar extraño.

— ¡Es un monstruo! — Tsuzuki suplica:

— No te enojes conmigo… — Hisoka se levanta al ordenar:

— Hay que ir al parque de diversiones. — Tsuzuki dice entusiasta:

— Primero debemos desayunar. — Hisoka respira profundo, ya esperaba algo así.

Muraki abre sus ojos, no ve a nadie junto a él, sólo están las sábanas blancas y la habitación. Recuerda el sueño que tuvo, se encoge al perturbarle, se abraza al saber lo cerca que está Tsuzuki pero a la vez lejos, además Hisoka es un obstáculo. Su mente se aparta de súbito del tema, siente sobre él la enormidad de la cama, el cuarto, la desolación, necesita a Tsuzuki cerca para estar mejor. Salta de la cama, corre, sale de la habitación, ve a Tsuzuki y se abraza con fuerza del hombre.

Hisoka está tan sorprendido como su compañero. Tsuzuki siente como Muraki tiembla, es como si tuviera miedo, le sonríe a su enemigo, lo carga y le asegura.

— Todo está bien, yo te voy a proteger. — Muraki recarga su barbilla sobre el hombro del shinigami, siente la cálida energía del castaño, lo reconforta y llena. — Ahora a desayunar.

Tsuzuki sienta a Muraki en una silla que tiene un cojín. Hisoka toma su café, no está de humor para soportar esa situación. Muraki baja la mirada, tiene hambre pero no quiere comer, se niega a ser manipulado de esa forma, le enfurece sentirse como una marioneta. El ojivioleta se sienta junto al pequeño, toma una cuchara, la mete en el cereal y después la acerca a los labios de Muraki. El doctor se sorprende ante aquello, abre la boca y acepta el bocado, no puede negar que eso le agrada y desagrada demasiado; Tsuzuki dándole de comer no pasó ni por sus más delirantes fantasías, sin embargo le gusta mucho. Hisoka al ver aquello le produce un sentimiento confuso, quizás celos, no comprende por qué Tsuzuki es tan atento con ese vil. Muraki piensa al abrir la boca:

— Esto es conveniente… — Cierra los labios, comienza a masticar. — Pero debo encontrar la forma de liberarme de esta maldición. —

Terminan de desayunar, se arreglan y salen dispuestos a ir a investigar los hechos misteriosos. Mientras tanto, Tatsumi sigue a punto del colapso al igual que todos los que intentan solucionar el problema, se sienta un momento, mira un papel sobre el escritorio que llama su atención, lo toma al lee lo que dice, una línea azul aparece sobre su nariz, relee, no hay duda la reservación no se alcanzó a realizar, pone su mano derecha sobre su frente al decirse:

— No es posible. ¿Qué harán ahora? Tsuzuki debe estar llorando por eso. —

Tsuzuki, en esos momentos, avanza al llevar a Muraki sobre sus hombros. El cielo luce despejado, el sol regala radiantes sonrisas, los niños llevan globos de colores amarrados de un hilo, los padres les toman la mano o los cargan. La algarabía llena el lugar, es como si fuera una gran fiesta. Hisoka no luce contento, tanta gente y ruido le molesta, pero en realidad el hecho de despertar y ver a Muraki es lo que le enoja. El shinigami de ojos violetas dice a su compañero:

— Hay que subir a los juegos… ¿Sí? — Hisoka cruza los brazos al afirmar:

— No. — El mayor trata de convencerlo:

— Anda… será divertido, además necesitamos pasar como personas normales, así podemos pasar de incógnito. ¿Hisoka Sí? — El muchacho ve aquel rostro de niño grande, respira al dar un bufido:

— Está bien, pero una hora… — Tsuzuki da un aplauso al estar feliz. Hocica le lanza una mirada de muerte a Muraki al indagar:

— ¿A dónde iremos primero? Recuerda que los niños no pueden subir a muchos juegos, y a los que pueden acceder están prohibidos para los adultos. — Tsuzuki no había contado con eso, mira a Muraki quien desvía su mirada para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

— Tienes razón Hisoka, ¿qué propones?

— Ponernos a trabajar para regresar pronto.

— No seas aburrido. — Se queja el mayor al hacer un puchero. — ¡Vamos ha divertirnos!

— No seas infantil. — Tsuzuki deja a Muraki sobre el piso y le agarra la mano.

— Pero si dijiste que sí… —

Mientras ellos discuten Muraki siente la cálida piel de Tsuzuki, eleva su mirada para ver a ese hombre alto, cuyo cuerpo es perfecto, a quien desea sacrificar para traer a Saki de vuelta. Su vista se fija en el rostro del Shinigami, al ver aquella expresión aniñada, dulce, consoladora pero a la vez misteriosa una pregunta lo golpea:

— ¿Quiero matarlo?… — Le gustaría tenerlo siempre cerca, a la mano, ser capaz de hacerse de él cuando quisiese; pero ese fue el cuerpo que eligió para Saki.

— ¡Está decidido! — Aplaude Tsuzuki, saca de sus cavilaciones a Muraki y concluye la discusión con Hisoka. — ¡Todos a la rueda de la fortuna!… —

Tsuzuki toma la mano de Hisoka y comienza a caminar aprisa, casi corre, mientras arrastra a los dos menores. Las personas se hacen de lado para no ser arrolladas por el Shinigami (súper-energetizado por la emoción de estar ahí con Hisoka). Llegan al juego, tienen la suerte de abordar el último compartimiento.

Hisoka se sienta junto a la ventana, Muraki opta por acomodarse en el asiento de adelante; mientras tanto Tsuzuki va de un vidrio al otro al pegar el rostro, salta, señala, les indica a los chicos a mirar y asombrarse tanto como él. El ojiverde comienza a molestarse por la actitud de su compañero, intenta calmarse pero en ese momento el ojivioleta abraza a Muraki. Hisoka se levanta furioso, le dirige una fría mirada al otro Shinigami, lo obliga a parar en seco.

Tsuzuki adopta su modo Chibi, sus grandes ojos violetas suplican a Hisoka perdón. El chico de ojos verdes ordena:

— Siéntate. — El mayor hace caso, tiene en su rostro una expresión de perrito regañado o niño apunto de llorar.

Muraki respira al aprovechar el receso, pues ver al Shinigami ir de un lado al otro lo mareó, sin embargo, parte de él está molesto por la actitud de Hisoka. Mira al muchacho de ojos violetas, la tristeza y el coraje comienzan a invadirlo, respira para permanecer ecuánime, se dice en su mente:

— No dejaré que me manipulen. Esto que siento y he pensado es parte de este maleficio, no soy yo, es la situación. Necesito liberarme… — Un impulso lo lleva a saltar de su asiento, ponerse frente a Hisoka y gritar: — ¡No regañes! —

Muraki tapa su boca con sus manos, está sorprendido, sus pupilas se han contraído por la sorpresa. Su cuerpo se movió sin que lo pensara, dejó de pensar un momento e hizo esa insensatez. Salió de control, se ha puesto en peligro, podría ser descubierto, esas y más ideas chocan en su cabeza. Hisoka le dirige una mirada despectiva. Piensa al dar media vuelta:

— Ya verás… cuando pueda te haré repetir aquella noche y sufrirás… — Eleva su vista, encuentra la luminosa sonrisa del ojivioleta:

— Gracias por defenderme. — Muraki siente una gran emoción, un nudo en su estómago y sus nervios disparar miles de sensaciones.

— Zuki… bueno… — Señala a Hisoka. — Tú malo. —

El mayor ríe un poco, toma a Muraki de los costados, eleva al pequeño doctor. El niño se asombra por aquello, siente algo que no había sentido antes, le es incomprensible e indescriptible: es una mezcla de emoción, agruras, mariposas en el estómago y un eructo fantasma. El Shinigami pone a su enemigo sobre el asiento, los dos comienzan a observar el parque y los colores.

Hisoka al ver aquello se molesta, la sangre se agolpa en su cabeza, siente que podría exhalar una bocanada de fuego e incendiar el lugar. No sabe qué le enfurece más, si la manera en que Muraki se aprovecha o que Tsuzuki le de la espalda.

— Ven Hisoka. — Invita Tsuzuki, como si hubiera leído la mente de su compañero. — Ponte junto a mí.

— No gracias. — Dice Hisoka al cruzar los brazos y ladear su rostro, piensa para sí. — Es mejor actor de lo que pensaba… pero algún día me las pagará el maldito. — Observa como Tsuzuki le sonríe al doctor, aquello lo enoja más. — Baka… se arrepentirá, tarde o temprano… Esta vez no intervendré y dejaré que ese desquiciado lo rapte, no intervendré, sólo me apartaré y… —

La rueda se detiene, Muraki y Tsuzuki saltan del asiento para dirigirse a otro juego. Hisoka sólo escucha:

— ¡Apúrate! — El ojiverde corre para alcanzarlos, pero al abrirse paso entre los impacientes visitantes nota que los ha perdido, se encuentra solo entre una mar de gente. Voltea a todos lados sin saber a dónde se han marchado.

Hisoka comienza a correr, quiere ir a un lugar solitario, dónde se encuentre solo y seguro, lejos de las emociones de tantas personas. Mientras tanto Muraki le sonríe a Tsuzuki, lleva al castaño lejos del ojiverde, siente que tiene una pequeña victoria pues puede conducir a un lugar apartado.

Muchas gracias a todos los que apoyan este Fic… y me tienen paciencia jajajajaja…

Nekozumi Hime: Gracias por hacer una excepción. No prometo seguirlo pronto, mil disculpas 

Syaoran-Sakura: Muchas gracias por el comentario… Espero que te agraden los siguientes problemas de Tsuzuki.


	5. Chapter 5

¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HISOKA

**¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HISOKA?!****…**

Tsuzuki se detiene frente al carrusel, mira a los lados, sus ojos se abren ante la sorpresa de no encontrar a Hisoka. Muraki se da cuenta de lo que ocurre, escucha al castaño decirle:

— Vamos a buscar a Hisoka… — El doctor trata de parecer inocente, dulce e infantil:

— E malo… ¡Caballito!

— No, vamos a buscar a Hisoka. — Impone Tsuzuki antes de tomar a Muraki en sus brazos, pone el niño sobre su hombro derecho y se echa a correr.

Muraki siente el movimiento, ve como el concreto pasa vertiginosamente. Pide al sentir como su estómago se revuelve:

— Suki… para… ¡Suki shento mal!

— Debemos encontrar a Hisoka. — Responde el castaño al continuar, mira a las personas clava sus ojos violetas sobre cada lugar sospechoso, le preocupa cómo puede estar su compañero, la manera en que le afectará estar entre tantas personas.

Hisoka está sentado a un lado de una máquina expendedora de refrescos, que se encuentra bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezos. Algunas de las flores caen al ser rozadas por el viento, un pétalo se desploma vacilante hasta aterrizar en la nariz del muchacho. El chico extiende su mano, aguarda a que un corazón rosado se pose grácil sobre su palma. Puede sentirse tranquilo, pues Muraki no aparecerá de pronto, sin embargo se siente solo, desearía que Tsuzuki se encontrara ahí. Ve a un niño con un globo rojo amarrado en su cinturón, el pequeño es tomado de las muñecas por sus padres, los adultos sonríen con dulzura a su retoño. Un velo de tristeza se posa sobre el rostro del Shinigami, un grito atraviesa su mente como rayo: "¡TÚ NO ERES MI NIÑO!"

El feroz recuerdo de sus padres llega como un lobo que lo toma por la garganta, comienza a estrangularlo, cae de espaldas a un oscuro precipicio. Una mano pasa sobre su frente, lo salva al traerlo a la realidad. El joven eleva su mirada, tiene al sol de frente y el cuerpo de un niño se vuelve una sombra por la luz. El pequeño comenta:

— Aquí hace mucho calor, te desmayarás si te quedas en ese lugar… — Hisoka observa que el pequeño tiene cabello corto, lleva puesta una playera, pantalones cortos y tenis. — Podemos ir al lago, es un lugar muy tranquilo y hay muchos pececitos anaranjaditos…

— Vamos… — Dice el Shinigami al levantarse, no puede sentir del niño ningún sentimiento adverso, sino una inocentes felicidad. El pequeño toma la mano derecha del chaval, lo jala para que se apure, dan vuelta en la esquina un momento antes que Tsuzuki pueda ver la máquina expendedora de refrescos.

El castaño baja a Muraki, desea tomar un respiro, se recarga en la máquina, respira profundo para recuperar el aliento. El doctor se siente aturdido, da pasitos tambaleantes, se agarra la cabeza, siente como si hubiera estado dentro de una coctelera, su lógica le dice que debería estar: furioso, disgustado, torturando a alguien para desquitar su malestar, pero se encuentra emocionado, es como si se hubiera comido una caja de chocolates, tiene cosquillas en el estómago y le gustaría ¡repetirlo otra vez! Tsuzuki comenta:

— No se me corre otro lugar dónde buscar… hemos… recorrido todo el parque… — Una idea viene a su mente, busca en su saco algo, comienza a tirar en el piso dulces, golosinas, juguetitos, basura y otras curiosidades, al final saca un montón de rectángulos de papel blancos. — Con estos espíritus podremos encontrarlo más pronto. — Los papeles se transforman en aves blancas, elevan su vuelo para recorrer el lugar. Voltea ver a Muraki, pregunta con cierta preocupación. — ¿Te encuentras bien?… —

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Muraki, quien ha disfrutado a pesar de todo el día, responde:

— Suki… eshtoy ben… — Sus ojos grises ven una flor desplomarse a unos centímetros, la sigue hasta verla descansar sobre el concreto gris, levanta su mirada y contempla el enorme árbol, que por su estatura le parece descomunal. Señala arriba al gritar con sorpresa. — ¡BONITO! —

Tsuzuki sonríe paternalista, le sorprende ver esas expresiones en Muraki, aún no puede digerirlo. Sigue diciéndose que jamás lo imaginó de esa manera. Lleva su mirada hacia el follaje del cerezo, observa las flores desplomarse y llenar el lugar de quietud. Sus ojos se abren al venirse una nueva idea a su mente, da un salto, pone a Muraki de nuevo sobre su hombro al reiniciar su loca carrera.

El doctor deja salir de su garganta un pequeño grito, que se entrecorta por la vibración de los pasos del Shinigami. Mientras ellos siguen su camino, Hisoka entra a un vagón de tren ligero, le sorprende que un parque de diversiones tenga uno, pregunta al niño pelirrojo de ojos color miel:

— ¿por qué tiene tantas cosas este lugar?

— Porque a unos minutos está la ciudad e los empleados.

— ¿La ciudad de los empleados?

— Sí. — Sonríe el pequeño.

— ¿Empleados de quién?

— De una empresa…

— ¿Qué empresa?

— Una… — Hisoka comprende que es inútil perseguir esa pregunta, así que intenta con otra interrogante.

— ¿Tú con quién vienes?

— ¿Yo?… — El niño se señala.

— Sí, tú.

— Mi mamita me trajo a pasar unos días con mi papito. ¿Tú con quién vienes?

— Con mi compañero…

— ¿Compañero de escuela?

— No, de trabajo.

— ¿Trabajas?… ¿Los muertos trabajan? — Hisoka se sorprende por la pregunta, piensa:

— No es normal que me sienta tan en confianza con alguien, tampoco que sepa esto, ¿quién o qué es él? — Una funesta idea llega a su mente. — ¿Puede ser el monstruo que secuestra a los niños?… ¿Acaso soy su siguiente víctima?… —

Tsuzuki, se ha cansado de correr así que invoca a Byakko, el enorme tigre blanco aparece. El Shikigami le lanza una mirada asesina a Muraki (que aún está sobre el hombro de Tsuzuki). Un ave blanca da vueltas sobre ellos, informa que ha visto dónde está Hisoka.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Dónde están todos

**¿Dónde están todos?**

Muraki siente una montaña rusa en su estómago; está eufórico por poder montar a un Shikigami, además está con Tsuzuki, se siente feliz sin que pueda combatir eso; por otro lado, un gran enojo hace que en su estómago se forme un nudo duro, le enoja la manera en que Tsuzuki se preocupa por Hisoka, aquel muchacho que es su marioneta, a ese joven cuerpo que poseyó una noche de roja luna. Si lo tuviera enfrente, con las posibilidades necesarias, lo marraría a un poste y comenzaría a golpearlo con un látigo, se regocijaría con cada grito y lamento que emergiera de su garganta, reiría feliz al disfrutar hacer sufrir al castaño insensato.

Tsuzuki acaricia el suave cabello de Muraki, sonríe al decir:

— Lamento que esté ocurriendo esto, me hubiera gustado que este día fuera tranquilo para todos… Que hubiéramos podido disfrutarlo en paz. — Aquellas palabras son suficientes, para que los pensamientos sádicos del médico desaparezcan. — Eres un niño muy bueno… —

Muraki siente la necesidad de quitarse de encima la mano de Tsuzuki con violencia, acorralarlo contra una pared, besarle el cuello, decirle con su voz más seductora que quiere poseerlo, hacerlo suyo; pues no es un niño bueno, sino un hombre que desea aquella boca, ese cuerpo esbelto y aquellos ojos amatista. Sin embargo, abraza efusivamente al Shinigami, entonces eleva su mirada gris, dice con toda la inocencia de un verdadero ángel:

— Te quello Suki… — Dentro de su mente comienza tirar patadas imaginarias, tensa sus manos, grita iracundo, se reclama aquellas expresiones que no puede controlar. Pero toda su ira vuelve a disiparse al sentir el cálido pecho del Shinigami, al sentirse protegido, al saberse querido y al escuchar:

— También te quiero. —

Gran conmoción se crea dentro de Muraki, es la primera ocasión que anhelaba sin saberlo que alguien le digiera: "Te quiero".

Mientras Muraki estaba a punto de ir un paso más allá de su propia locura, Hisoka se levantaba de su asiento, el tren se ha parado y las puestas se han abierto. El niño corre frente a él, al pisar la plancha de concreto pone sus manos tras su espalda y espera al joven.

Hisoka nota que están solos, no hay ni una cucaracha cerca, la estación está vacía. Camina sin dejar de sentir recelo hacia su anfitrión. Sin embargo cuando salen de aquel lugar, puede ver que hay un campo verde de un lado de la calle y del otro la ciudad. El niño señala hacia una pequeña duna de verde césped y flores, comenta:

— Allá está la laguna… Es divertido llegar rodando. —

El niño toma la mano de Hisoka y comienzan a correr juntos, avanzan entre las flores, bajo un impío cielo y el sol sonriente. El Shinigami no puede comprender el bienestar que lo invade, sospecha que puede estar bajo un hechizo.

Muraki toma con fuerza la camisa de Tsuzuki, esconde su mirada, desea aferrarse a él para no perderlo. Se ha dado cuenta que su habla empeora, es como si se convirtiera en un niño, le preocupa no tener la respuesta ni el control.

Hisoka y el niño llegan sobre la pequeña colina, ven al fondo la laguna de brillantes aguas, se sonríen al dejarse rodar sobre el pasto. Sin embargo, ninguno llega a la laguna, desaparecen a la mitad del trayecto.

Byakko desciende grácil sobre el pasto, sin pisar las flores. Tsuzuki salta para bajarse, después toma entre sus brazos a Muraki y lo pone en tierra firme. El Shikigami no siente a Hisoka cerca, es como si fueran los únicos en ese lugar, siente que algo no está bien. El Shinigami indica:

— Byakko cuida a Muraki un momento, iré a ver si Hisoka se encuentra cerca. —

El Shikigami asiente, pero Muraki toma del saco a Tsuzuki sin intenciones de dejarlo ir. El hombre se encuclilla, abraza a Muraki al prometer:

— Regresaré a buscarte. — Después de eso el galeno lo deja marcharse.

Muraki observa como Tsuzuki se aleja, cosa que le desagrada. Byakko no tenía ánimos para ser amable o cuidar a ese sujeto, que consideraba despreciable al igual que los otros Shikigamis; sin embargo, al ser una petición de Tsuzuki debía hacerlo.

Tsuzuki llega a la estación del tren ligero, se preocupa al verla tan desierta, de pronto escucha el rugir de Byakko, así que corre hacia donde dejó a su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando llega ya no está Byakko ni Muraki, han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Grita al cielo:

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN TODOS?… —

Tatsumi, en aquellos momentos decide tomar un descanso, pues todos los aparatos electrónicos se habían vuelto locos por completo. Se recuesta un momento en un sillón con su antebrazo derecho sobre su frente, respira profundo. Watari entra al borde de las lágrimas, cierra la puerta al recargarse sobre la madera, entonces se escucha como varios cuchillos se clavan sobre la tranquera, corre tras el escritorio para esconderse.

Todo marchaba mal, las máquinas azoraban a todos, en especial a Watari, quien comenzaba a sentir pavor hacia sus propios experimentos, los cuales lo perseguían como la peor pesadilla que pudo imaginar.

El jefe gritaba de un lado al otro, los Shinigamis trataban de solucionar aquello, pero nada parecía suficiente. Tatsumi se quita los lentes, masajea el puente de su nariz al pensar:

— Tsuzuki debe encontrarse mejor… —

Muraki abre sus párpados, está en el hotel, las luces de la habitación están prendidas. Ve el esbelto cuerpo de Tsuzuki sobre la cama, con la camisa desabotonada. Camina hacia allá, al ver que lleva puesta su gabardina blanca, uno de sus trajes y no es un niño; es como si esta fuese la realidad. El rostro del Shinigami se encuentra oculto entre las sombras. A pesar de lo tentadora de la propuesta, se acerca al rostro de ese hombre, entonces no encuentra los ojos amatistas sino los de Saki. Da un paso atrás, está horrorizado, Saki tiene el cuerpo de Tsuzuki.

Su hermano comienza a reír, después con un movimiento rápido golpea Muraki, lo pone contra la pared. Entonces con brusquedad comienza a arrancarle la ropa. El doctor cierra sus párpados, se repite que eso no puede ser, que las cosas no pueden resultar de esa manera. Se estremece y abre sus ojos, ve frente a él unos barrotes, se encuentra en una celda diminuta. Se abraza al alegarse que aquello fuera una pesadilla, entonces escucha el eco de la voz de un hombre, al menos eso cree:

— ¿No es eso lo que deseabas?… —

Los labios de Muraki se contorsionan, no puede negarlo, pero ahora no considera aquello una gran idea. Sin importar las ganas que tenga de matar a Saki con sus manos, le repugna recordar la imagen del cuerpo de Tsuzuki sin la cabeza de Shinigami. La voz comienza a carcajearse mientras se aleja.

Muraki se abraza a si mismo, mientras desearía que Tsuzuki lo acogiese entre sus fuertes brazos. Mira hacia fuera de su celda, entonces ve a otros tres sujetos, alguien con cabello castaño que no podía distinguir bien por la poca luz, un niño pelirrojo y uno de unos cinco años de cabello blanco con orejitas de gato; se aventura a deducir que uno es Hisoka y el otro Byakko, mientras al tercero no lo reconoce.

El doctor se sienta al esperar que los demás despierten, pero no aguarda mucho, pues Byakko es el primero es espabilarse, rasca su cabeza, se encuentra confundido, su cabeza le punza por el golpe que recibió a traición; pronto ve los barrotes y a Muraki viéndolo, considera prudente hablarle:

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué pasó?… — El doctor sólo responde con un seco:

— No séh. —

Byakko cruza sus brazos, mueve su cola para sacar una conclusión, después de un rato comenta:

— Nos capturaron. — Muraki responde con sarcasmo.

— Evidete. — (Evidente)

El Shikigami se da cuenta de algo, la celda es muy reducida para alguien tan enorme como él. Mira sus manos, nota que son humanas, no puede creerlo, pues se supone que no debería ser así, toca se cara y luego su cabeza, no hay duda, parece un humano; pero con cola y orejas de gatito. Muraki le indica al notar el asustado talante del Shikigami:

— Hay algo peor… — Byakko no puede saber a qué se refiere Muraki, así que decide considerar ese comentario como mal intencionado; aún está aturdido como para preocuparse por eso.

El pelirrojo se despierta, se acerca a los barrotes, entonces pregunta:

— ¿Están todos bien?… — Muraki dice:

— Yo eto ensheado… — Byakko comenta al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza:

— Me duele la cabeza. — El niño pelirrojo comienza a llamar al otro:

— Hisoka… Hisoka… — Pero Hisoka no puede despertar.

El niño pelirrojo comienza a llorar mientras grita, cosa que hace qua a un niño pelirrojo se le ericen los pelos:

— ¡PAPI! ¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ!… ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!… ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!… — solloza — ¡Haré cosas malas!… — se limpia los mocos con sus mangas. — ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!… —

Mientras tanto, Tsuzuki recorre la ciudad, camina por las calles, entra a los comercios, nota que todos los seres vivientes han desaparecido. Comienza a lanzar aves blancas, desea encontrar algún indicio, una pista, algo que le indique qué dirección tomar.

--

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mí. Espero darle mayor velocidad a este Fic, así que intentaré hacer actualizaciones pronto, lo bueno es que parece que pronto llegará a su fin… jejejeje…

¿Ustedes creen que a Hisoka le hicieron algo similar que a Byakko? Por favor, opinen 

Mil gracias a:

Kaho – Kazuki antes Syaoran-Sakura.

Kaguya Hime

Nekozumi Hime

Hibary-Hiwatari

Soley de Lioncourt.

Hasta luego…


	7. Chapter 7

El laberinto…

**El laberinto…**

Tsuzuki detiene su marcha al ver que de nada servirá ir por ahí dando vueltas, pues no importa cuando corra no los encontrará de ese modo. Respira profundo, le reconforta saber que Byakko al menos está con Muraki, pero le preocupa Hisoka. Decide hacerle caso a su intuición, la cual les indica que todos están juntos y bajo tierra.

Hisoka mira al su alrededor, está en una celda oscura y húmeda, escucha unos pasos, decide respirar profundo y ocultar su nerviosismo. Debe buscar una manera de salir, no recuerda cómo o por qué fue a dar a ese lugar, lo último en su mente es que estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca, pues no deseaba ver a Tsuzuki.

Alguien aparece frente a él, es un hombre alto, vestido con un traje. Esa persona se deja caer de rodillas, entonces escucha la cansada voz de Tsuzuki:

— Te encontré… —

Hisoka se aproxima a él, ve lo herido que está su compañero, decide ayudarlo a levantarse, pero por alguna razón es mucho más pequeño que Tsuzuki. Menea su cabeza de un lado al otro para espabilarse, pero esa sensación no desaparece. La lánguida voz Tsuzuki le revela:

— No pude llegar a tiempo… perdóname Hisoka… —

El muchacho de ojos verdes traga saliva, no quiere reclamarle a su compañero, así que se fuerza a decir:

— No te preocupes, debemos salir de aquí. —

Tsuzuki hace un gran esfuerzo para ponerse en pie, camina tambaleante hacia la salida, le muestra el camino a su compañero. Hisoka trata de no gritarle a su compañero, está molesto, pero ya tendrá tiempo para disgustarse; observa el túnel cavernoso y la sangre escurrirse por todos lados, sabe que eso lo hizo Tsuzuki, pero no dirá nada al respecto.

Tatsumi los encuentra a unos metros de la salida, ayuda a Tsuzuki a avanzar con rapidez para abordar todos un helicóptero. El secretario, tampoco comenta nada sobre Hisoka, sólo le lanza pequeños reclamos a Tsuzuki por ser inconciente y lanzarse al peligro.

Al regresar a EnmaCho, deciden llevar a Hisoka y a Tsuzuki a la enfermería. Pues Hisoka parece un niñito de 5 años, mientras las heridas de Tsuzuki se niegan a desaparecer.

— Esto es aburrido… — Comenta Byakko al bostezar y mover sus orejitas. El pelirrojo aún llora. Muraki lanza pequeñas piedras a la celda de Hisoka para tratar de despertarlo, en realidad para golpearlo.

— Tene sueño pesado… — Comenta después de escuchar como acertó a pegarle a Shinigami. Byakko reprende al doctor:

— Deja a Hisoka o Tsuzuki y yo nos enojaremos contigo. —

Muraki curvea sus labios al estar harto de los gritos de pelirrojo, además está aburrido y se siente humillado por estar en una celda junto a esa compañía. Mientras Byakko reflexiona sobre el poder que tiene su captor, pues le parece extraño tener esa apariencia, porque Tsuzuki no se lo ha ordenado, él no lo ha deseado y tampoco se encuentra en Gensoukai; quien le hizo eso debe de ser muy poderoso.

El rubio enjuga sus lágrimas y deja de llorar, cruza los brazos al saber que su papá ya no caerá en su chantaje, necesita una nueva estrategia. Voltea a ver a sus compañeros de prisión, les dice:

— Si trabajamos todos juntos podemos salir de aquí. — Byakko voltea a ver al rubio, siente curiosidad hacia esa pequeña persona, mueve su cola con felicidad sin que lo note, pregunta:

— ¿Qué propones?…

— La magia no funciona sobre estos barrotes, fueron hechos para contener a los seres que utilizan magia. Tendríamos que tirarlos a golpes o con herramientas… o simplemente… — Saca de las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón varios fierritos.

— ¿Para qué sirven?… — Preguntó Byakko mientras Muraki observa en silencio.

— Ya verás… —

El niño saca la mano, mete en la cerradura del candado unos fierritos y lo abre. Sonríe al pensar:

— Gracias papá, fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños. —

Byakko aplaude, le parece ese niño alguien interesante. El rubio salta para ir a liberar a sus compañeros de encierro. Mientras tanto, Hisoka se ve junto a una de las camas de la enfermería, acompaña a Tsuzuki porque se encuentra grave.

Watari comentó que si un Shinigami muere desaparecerá para siempre. Hisoka comienza a llorar, no puede imaginarse una existencia sin el patoso de su compañero, sin verlo sonreír, sin pelear con él, sin que se cansé por la hiperactividad del mayor, sin ver esos ojos amatista, sin dejar de sentir que los sentimientos de ese ser pueden destrozarlo. No quiere que Tsuzuki muera. De pronto, ve que el cuerpo de Tsuzuki comienza a desvanecerse, empieza a gritar al exigirle que no desaparezca; entonces Tatsumi pone una mano sobre el hombro de Hisoka al decirle:

— Ha muerto para siempre… —

Hisoka se sobresalta, abre sus párpados y trata de levantarse pero no puede, se encuentra en un espacio muy pequeño. Escucha la voz del rubio:

— Espera un momento… — Hisoka voltea hacia donde viene la voz, puede ver al rubio y los barrotes, la puerta se abre para dejarlo libre. El rubio salta para dejar a Hisoka salir.

El castaño saca sus manos, comienza a deslizarse hacia a fuera hasta lograr sentarse. Se agarra de la celda que está sobre la suya, vuelve a arrastrarse hasta sacar sus pies, entonces salta. Sus pies se posan sobre el piso de rocas negras, su respiración aún es agitada y el sudor aún corre por su cuerpo, se da cuenta que está en un calabozo. Mira hacia a bajo, entonces ve al niño rubio, a Muraki y a otro infante con orejas y cola de gato; ver a tantos niños le hace preguntarse si cayó por accidente a un jardín de niños, comprende que ahora es el mayor y su deber es sacar a todos de ese lugar. Sin embargo, tiene la esperanza en que Tsuzuki llegue pronto.

Los cuatro deciden salir de ahí, tienen que encontrar la salida lo antes, pues su carcelero podría presentarse ante ellos.

Tsuzuki se detiene frente a unas puertas pintadas de gris, parece un cajón de cableado telefónico, pero es una entrada que no guarda cables. Estira su brazo, muestra su mano a las puertas y estas se abren con un golpe seco. El Shinigami ve unas escaleras que van hacia el subsuelo, no hay iluminación pero eso no es impedimento para él. En su rostro hay una expresión de seriedad, entra a aquel pasadizo con pasos determinados; si Hisoka lo viera tal vez no reconocería esa parte de Tsuzuki que aparece en ocasiones.

El corredor de celdas llega a su fin, los deja ante un túnel oscuro, una oscuridad completa donde no se puede apreciar nada. Aquella negrura hace estremecer a Hisoka, lo hace sentir extraviado, no puede percibir nada vivo dentro de aquel lugar, si entra ahí estará ciego; además recuerda la pesadilla que tuvo, donde Muraki rapta a Tsuzuki en el centro de un laberinto.

Muraki tiene un conflicto interno, por una parte disfruta la deliciosa expresión de Hisoka, puede oler su temor, saborearlo y disfrutarlo; pero, parte de él se siente triste por Hisoka. El rubio interrumpe los pensamientos del Shinigami y el doctor, les dice a todos:

— Ahí no sirve la magia, ninguno podrá encender una luz o buscar el camino con trucos mágicos. ¿Alguien sabe lidiar con los laberintos?… — Byakko pone sus manos tras su nuca, responde sin preocupaciones:

— Yo no, no soy perro para seguir olores y no me gustan los laberintos. —

Hisoka voltea a ver a Byakko, le parece que se parece mucho a Tsuzuki en su personalidad, a los dos no les parece preocupar nada. Byakko voltea a ver a Hisoka al preguntarle:

— ¿Tú sabes cómo pasar los laberintos?… — El muchacho musita:

— No… —

Muraki agacha la cabeza, se pone a jugar con sus dedos índices, se siente nervioso, no sabe la razón; le molesta sentir así. Si fuera él, como generalmente es no estaría ahí, si se encontrara en esa situación les haría cosas indecibles a todos aquellos pequeños, los dejaría ahí para ir tras Tsuzuki… pero ahora quiere ayudarlos…

— Yo… shé sali de labeintosh. —

El doctor pone su mano derecha sobre la pared, cierra sus párpados un momento antes de comenzar a caminar; confía en salir de ahí con bien. Hisoka se opone a que ese insano los guíe, pero en esa situación no tiene opciones. Byakko mira a Hisoka, debe cuidarlo, no permitirá que nada o nadie lo dañe.

Tsuzuki llega al final de las escalinatas, entonces escucha una voz escondida en el eco:

— Eres mejor de lo que pensé… Serás un buen brigadier para las huestes del infierno… pero debes demostrarme más… —

El Shinigami escucha y siente que algo se acerca hacia él para golpearlo. Salta para esquivar aquello, pero ve que no pega en el piso, sino comienza a perseguirlo. Comienza a correr sin ánimos de enfrentarlo, pero pronto comprende que necesita destruir todo si quiere salvar a Hisoka, Byakko y Muraki. Pone su mano al frente, entonces captura la pequeña esfera oscura que lo perseguía, la aprieta y destruye. La voz carcajea antes de decir:

— Fue muy fácil… ¿Cierto?… — Tsuzuki se prepara para pelear, pero escucha aquel eco asegurar. — Debes encontrarlos… la pelea no será aquí… —

Muraki sigue adelante, mientras se pregunta y reclama por ayudarles. Está oscuro, tal vez Byakko lo vería, pero podría salir corriendo y dejarlos ahí, sin embargo esa idea desaparece al pensar en Tsuzuki. El niño rubio toma la mano de Muraki, le susurra al oído:

— No vas a dejarnos… yo te acusaré si lo haces… Yo te puse ese hechizo y sé cómo quitarlo. Si te vas jamás volverás a ser adulto, aunque el tiempo pase… Doctor Muraki… —

El doctor traga saliva al saberse descubierto, ahora debe sacarlos de ahí si desea ser adulto. Pude imaginar el infierno que sería quedarse así para siempre, sin la posibilidad de volver a ser él; pero eso tiene algo de positivo, podría quedarse por siempre al lado de Tsuzuki…

Tsuzuki corre por el laberinto, mientras esquiva trampas puestas por todos lados, algunas las destruye y otras las salta. Avanza entre dagas, hechizos y grandes troncos con puntas de metal que se balanceas a lo largo del camino. Eso no lo detendrá para salvar a sus amigos.

Hisoka se siente inútil, pues camina con torpeza, además Muraki los está guiando, no confía en él, pero es la única manera de salir. De pronto la oscuridad terminad e súbito, todos se sorprenden ante aquello. Han quedado a la mitad de un círculo de arena. Hisoka reconoce de inmediato que se encuentran en una arena para gladiadores.

Tsuzuki ve una puerta negra, enorme, con forma de arco, con herrería rustica; sabe que Hisoka se encuentra ahí. Hace sus pasos más raudos, quiere proteger a Hisoka y a los demás.

Hisoka se prepara para una posible pelea, pues ni Muraki ni Byakko se encuentran en condiciones para enfrentar algo, tal vez el pequeño rubio luche también, pero ahora la responsabilidad es suya. Ve que hay una flecha que apunta hacia la puerta, siente a su compañero aproximarse. Corre para advertirle a su compañero, pero la entrada se abre de golpe, la flecha es lanzada, grita:

— ¡CUIDADO TSUZUKI!… —

Tsuzuki reacciona cuando ve a Hisoka frente a él. El muchacho se precipita al piso al recibir la saeta en su espalda. Toma a Hisoka entre sus brazos, mira hacia donde debe estar la flecha pero ésta ha desaparecido. Voltea hacia donde salió la sagita, entonces puede ver a su enemigo sostener el arco, no puede ocultar la sorpresa que lo embarga al encontrar a ese ser.

--

Soy yo de nuevo… jejejejeje… muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado TT me alegra mucho que les agrade esta historia. Bueno hasta luego… Creí que encoger a todos sería ir demasiado lejos… pero después del mensaje de Miyu Sayan pienso que sería divertido. Bueno… hasta luego

Agradecimientos especiales para:

Miyu Sayan

Nekozumi Hime

Kaho - Kazuki


	8. Chapter 8

Te voy a acusar…

**Te voy a acusar… **

Tsuzuki ve a un joven rubio, con lentes rojos que esconden sus ojos azules, vestido con un traje sastre negro, no parece tener más de dieciocho años. El niño rubio señala a ese ser al gritarle:

— ¡PAPI TE VOY A ACUSAR CON MAMI!… — Todos voltean a ver al niño al musitar al unísono:

— ¿Papi?… —

Muraki voltea a ver a Hisoka, lo ve empequeñecerse con celeridad al encontrarse entre los brazos de Tsuzuki, entonces puede recordar lo que le pasó. Se encontraba en EnmaCho, iba a secuestrar a Tsuzuki frente a las narices de todos. Mientras se escondía en uno de los pasillos vio pasar a Tsuzuki.

Deseó sin poder evitarlo, poderse encontrar cerca de Tsuzuki y verlo tan alegre como se veía en ese momento, pero sabía que al secuestrarlo podría tenerlo, sin embargo, a pesar del placer que pudieran obtener ambos Tsuzuki jamás sería feliz. Escuchó unos pasos tras él, volteó y encontró al pequeño rubio. El niño le preguntó:

— ¿Quieres estar cerca de esa persona?… — No le respondió, pues tenía las intenciones de asesinarlo por haberlo visto. — Tu silencio me dice que sí, por eso cumpliré tu deseo. —

Muraki extendió su mano, dio un paso al frente para agarrar al pequeño metiche; pero se detuvo al verse rodeado por un instante de una intensa luz roja. Protegió sus ojos, cuando se disipó aquel resplandor pudo ver de nuevo, el niño ya no estaba. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no lo encontró.

Comenzó a sentirse mal, su estómago se revolvía, tenía ganas de vomitar, era como si cayera a un abismo con los pies en el piso. Se recargó en una puerta. Entre su vértigo, puedo notar que se encogía, la ropa en segundos ya no le quedaba, quedó hincado al sentirse confundido.

Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, era como si su cuerpo no pudiera sostenerlo en pie. Comenzó a perder el sentido, era como si tuviera mucho sueño y sus párpados se cerraran contra su voluntad. Trató de ir a un lugar dónde no lo vieran, gateó unos centímetros, pero sólo logró llegar al centro del corredor, entonces perdió el sentido por completo. Trató de deducir que al sentirse sólo, con la mente de un niño comenzó a llorar, entonces Tsuzuki lo encontró.

Tsuzuki recuesta el pequeño cuerpo de Hisoka, siente la furia recorrerlo. No le importa qué o quién sea, no le permitirá jugar las personas de esa manera. Piensa invocar a sus Shikigamis para pelear, pero escucha una advertencia:

— Si haces eso les ocurrirá lo mismo que a Byakko… —

El Shinigami se sorprende ante aquello, busca a Byakko, no ve al gran tigre blanco, pero nota a un niño de cabellera blanquecina, cola y orejas, ojos rojizos; ha visto a Byakko con su forma humana, sabe que se trata de él. Le pregunta a su amigo:

— ¿En realidad eres tú Byakko?… — Byakko le sonríe al decir:

— Sí, soy yo Tsuzuki. — El joven rubio preguntó mientras colocaba otra flecha en su arco:

— ¿Qué harás señor Asato?… —

Tsuzuki apretó sus puños, rechinó sus dientes, gritó:

— ¿CÓMO HAZ PODIDO?… — Una ráfaga de viento se elevó, arremetió contra el enemigo del Shinigami, pero no afectó al rubio.

El muchacho lanza la flecha, está decidido a confirmar si Tsuzuki es digno del cargo para el cual se le escogió. La saeta se detiene frente a Tsuzuki, da un giro y regresa hacia quien la arrojó. El rubio salta para esquivarla.

El geniecillo se sorprende, pues sólo su mamá podía regresarle los hechizos a su papá. Muraki pone sus manos sobre los hombros del niño rubio, pregunta con gravedad:

— ¿Cómo yo vuevo a se aduto?… — Byakko escucha atento, mientras tanto el sonido de el preludio de la batalla los rodea. El geniecillo responde sin asimilar las intenciones de Muraki:

— Di el nombre de Tsuzuki, entonces el hechizo se romperá. Pero si haces eso, no podrás estar a su lado… — Muraki frunce el entrecejo, suelta al otro niño al comentar:

— Si Zuki deshapareshe tapoco… — Byakko pregunta:

— ¿Crees que matará a Tsuzuki?… — Muraki asiente positivo.

Inició una guerra de hechizos entre Tsuzuki y el joven rubio, uno lanzaba un conjuro y el otro lo repelía de inmediato, era como si ambos tuvieran la misma fuerza destructiva.

Byakko miró hacia el techo, notó como comenzaba a cuartearse al igual que los muros, el piso comenzó a quebrarse. Un pedazo del techo se desploma sobre ellos, pero Byakko logra protegerlos con un escudo de aire; pero el esfuerzo es tanto que el cuerpo de Byakko no puede soportarlo, se desploma inconsciente al suelo.

El geniecillo corre para hincarse junto al Shikigami, pone sobre ellos una barrera para protegerlos. Mientras Tsuzuki y el joven rubio encaran sus poderes, ninguno da un paso atrás al sostener sus hechizos.

Tsuzuki ve de pronto que el rubio desaparece, entonces lo siente tras él, da media vuelta pero recibe un puñetazo en el estómago. El aire emerge de su ser, crea un vacío, se tambalea un poco pero no se permite caer, toma impulso al acertar un golpe en la mandíbula de su enemigo. El rubio da un paso atrás, sonríe al comentar:

— Eres más divertido de lo que pensé… —

Muraki aprieta sus puños, sabe que sin la ayuda de los Shikigamis Tsuzuki tal vez resulte herido; no porque el castaño sea débil, sino que el enemigo juega sucio. Comienza a decir el nombre de Tsuzuki, pero no logra pronunciarlo de manera adecuada, conforme mira la batalla se desespera y grita con más ahínco.

Tsuzuki reconoce que le cuesta trabajo seguir el paso de su enemigo, se pregunta por qué se siente tan agotado, es como si alguien le robara su energía. Ve venir hacia él un puñado de hilos que se mueven como víboras, salta, pero sus movimientos son torpes, entonces es rodeado por uno de esos cables, siente como lo aprieta con fuerza y comienza a electrocutarlo.

El rubio sonríe, disfruta hacer sufrir a los demás. Comenta:

— El único problema es que juegas limpio… — Aparece en su mano una pistola. — ¿Será verdad que si te destruyo desaparecerás para siempre?… — El geniecillo grita al ver como su papá le apunta en la cabeza al Shinigami:

— ¡ALTO!… ¡ES MI AMIGO!… —

El rubio voltea a ver a su hijo, le sorprende, pero le alegra que su pequeño tenga un amigo. Muraki logra decir:

— ¡ASATO!… —

Una ráfaga de viento rodea a Muraki, mientras Hisoka comienza a abrir sus inocentes ojos verdes. El rubio se aleja de Tsuzuki, lo libera de su hechizo, lo deja desplomarse inconsciente sobre el suelo.

El viento se disipa al descubrir a Muraki, quien ahora parece un muchacho de no más de catorce años, vestido con las mismas ropas que Tsuzuki le puso. Al estar por gritar el nombre completo del Shinigami se detiene, pues el rubio le enseña la lengua al afirmar:

— No quiero pelear contigo… —

Muraki se sorprende, pero lo hace más cuando el rubio se encuentra frente a él y le sonríe. No pudo verlo moverse, no fue velocidad, sino teletransportación. Su cuerpo se ve inmovilizado, ha quedado indefenso de nuevo, escucha:

— Si lo dices no podremos pasar un lindo día todos juntos… — Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del rubio. — No lindo niño estaría triste si rompo a sus amiguitos… —

Hisoka se levanta al tambalearse, no sabe aún que le ha pasado. Murmura al caminar hacia Tsuzuki:

— Yo… te protegeré… Tsuzuki… —

El geniecillo corre hacia su padre, lo abraza con fuerza al llorar y gritarle:

— ¡NO ME GUSTA ESTE JUEGO!… ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A JUGAR ASÍ DE NUEVO!… ¡PAPI FUE FEO!… — El rubio enjuga las lágrimas de su hijo, lo abraza al oler su aroma a dulces, le pide:

— No digas que papi es feo… papi quiere mucho a su hijo… —

Muraki aún está inmóvil, no puede creer lo que ve. Desde un principio han estado jugando con ellos, una venita salta en su frente, entonces grita:

— ¡NO PUEDEN JUGAR ASÍ CON LA GENTE!… — El joven rubio clava sus gélidos ojos azules sobre el doctor, entonces dice de manera absoluta:

— Eres un hentai que no tiene el valor moral para decir eso… —

El doctor encoge sus hombros, por alguna razón se siente abochornado. El joven rubio le dice a su hijo:

— Ve a curar a tus amiguitos… ¿Sí?

— Sí… — Acepta el niño antes de correr hacia Tsuzuki.

Hisoka ve a su compañero tirado en el piso, recuerda su pesadilla, le horroriza pensar que eso pueda ser real. Se hinca junto a Tsuzuki, lo abraza con fuerza al comenzar a llorar, le dice:

— Despierta patoso estúpido… No puedes dejarme así… — El geniecillo se acomoda junto a Hisoka, los dos se miran un momento, luego el pequeño rubio sonríe al comentar:

— Sólo está dormidito… mi papi lo hechizó para que perdiera su energía… — Hisoka suelta a Tsuzuki, limpia sus lágrimas, se siente avergonzado por hacer una escenita innecesaria. — Yo lo despierto… —

El geniecillo pone sus manos sobre Tsuzuki, un resplandor dorado cubre al Shinigami, unos segundos después desaparece y Tsuzuki despierta. Voltea ver a las dos personas que están a su lado, vislumbra a Hisoka, pero lo ve muy chiquito, talla sus ojos al creer que aún está amodorrado, mira de nuevo y lo ve igual, se sienta y sigue Hisoka igual, abraza a su compañero, estrecha en sus brazos aquel pequeño cuerpo. Hisoka pide:

— Necesito aire… — El mayor lo suelta para observarlo unos momentos.

El geniecillo decide dejarlos a solas, además necesita despertar a Byakko. El joven rubio, pone una mano sobre la frente de Muraki, lo empuja al hacerlo caer al suelo. Dice sin preocupaciones:

— Así no podrás jugar y divertirte… —

Muraki al tocar el piso es de nuevo un niño, de inmediato se sienta, ve a aquel joven, está desconcertado. El rubio comenta:

— Lo explicaré todo un momento… —

Hisoka se impacienta por ver cómo Tsuzuki lo mira, es como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un extraterrestre o algo así. Grita sin reparar en su voz:

— ¿QUÉ TENGO EN LA CARA?… — Tsuzuki ríe nervioso, no sabe cómo Hisoka tomará esto. — ¡ME EXASPERAS!… — El mayor dice:

— Te vez muy lindo…

— ¿Lindo? O.o… — Repinte Hisoka.

— No pensé que te vieras tan lindo cuando eras niño… — Hisoka se señala, al repetir:

— ¿Niño?… ¿Yo?…

— Sí, bueno… moriste muy joven, pero ahora te vez más joven…

— No entiendo de qué hablas… — Escucha su voz, entonces comienza a entender de qué habla su compañero. — Me escucho… como niño… — Ya había olvidado cómo sonaba su voz. Se mira, entonces ve que sólo trae puesta su chaqueta de mezclilla y su playera, las cuales le quedan enormes. Su compañero lo abraza de nuevo.

— Hisoka te vez muy tierno… — Byakko se para junto a ellos.

— Tsuzuki tiene razón. —

Los dos Shinigamis voltean a ver al Shikigami, lo ven mover con alegría su cola. Byakko pone sus manos tras su nuca, entonces escucha la voz de su amo.

— Byakko, tú también te ves lindo. — Un leve sonrojo llega a las mejillas de Byakko. — ¿Cómo pasó esto?…

— Yo contestaré eso… — Dice el joven rubio al sostener la mano de su hijo. Muraki llega junto a ellos para escuchar la explicación. — Bueno, este pequeñito es mi amado hijo, pero no tiene amiguitos; por eso decidí secuestrar algunos para él. Sin embargo, al ver a los amiguitos que yo traía para él, siempre se asustaba o gritaba que no le agradaban. — El pequeño rubio asiente positivamente. — Así que transportaba a los niños a algún lugar del planeta. A dónde, no sé, sólo quería deshacerme de los pequeños engendros.

— Papi eso es feo…

— No importa, porque tu mami se encargaba de llevarlos a sus casas; por eso aparecían en los registros de EnmaCho. Además escuché un rumor y sentí mucha curiosidad, así que de ese modo atraería al señor Asato y tal vez encontraría amiguitos para mi hijito. — Grita emocionado. — ¡Y logré ambas cosas!… — Tsuzuki pregunta:

— ¿Por qué hizo a Hisoka chiquito?…

— La flecha no iba para Hisoka, sino para usted… — Tsuzuki siente un escalofrió, porque de no ser por Hisoka el niño sería él. — Además así podemos ir todos a jugar al parque de diversiones… — Hisoka grita:

— ¡REGRÉSEME A COMO ESTABA! — El joven rubio pregunta con falsa inocencia:

— ¿Preocupado y triste?…

— ¡No!… ¡A la edad que aparentaba tener!…

— No… si no aceptan ir conmigo y mi hijo me negaré a hacerlo. Así que los obligo a salir con nosotros… — Comienza a carcajear de manera macabra.

— Ya papi… — Pide el geniecillo. — Ellos no se van a amedrentar con tu risa macabra.

— Oky… — Vuelve a sonreír de manera angelical. Le dirige una mirada a Hisoka. — Si no quita esa cara de adulto amargado, lo obligaré a quitarla. —

Hisoka señala al joven rubio, reta al estar harto de aquella situación estúpida, de hacer una escenita, además de sentirse tan estúpido:

— No puede obligarme…

— Claro que sí…

— Claro que no… —

El rubio pone su mano derecha sobre la frente de Hisoka, lo empuja un poco la hacerlo dar dos pasos hacia atrás. El Shinigami lleva su mano a su frente, la frota sin sentir nada extraño en su ser; pero luego recuerda el extraño comportamiento de Muraki, quien parecía un niño de verdad, anonadado pregunta:

— ¿Qué me hizo?…

— Te obligo a divertirte… —

Hisoka no sintió ningún cambio dentro de él, pero eso no lo calmó ni un poco. Byakko interrumpe el tensó silencio que se gestó:

— Si quieren que salgamos al parque de diversiones a divertirnos, eso a cambio de que nos quiten este hechizo creo que es justo. — Lo cierto es que deseaba ir a pasearse en los juegos mecánicos. — ¿Tú que opinas Tsuzuki?

— Sí… por mí no hay problema, además ya hace hambre. — Muraki eleva sus brazos al exclamar:

— ¡AMOS A COME!… —

Todos deciden salir de ahí para dirigirse a un restaurante. Salen del pasadizo por donde entró Tsuzuki. Las personas inundan las calles, toda la urbe está llena de sonidos, la vida ha regresado a ese lugar. Hisoka se queda atrás, no quiere salir en las fachas que anda. Tsuzuki se detiene al notar que Hisoka no sale, pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa?…

— ¿Eto?… yo no quiero salir así… ¡Mírame!… — El joven rubio camina hacia Hisoka, le da una palmadita en la cabeza y después de marcha. Hisoka se ve vestido con una ropa igual a la que llevaba pero a su medida. — ¿Oh?… —

Después del incidente caminan todos tomados de la mano, al dirigirse a un lugar donde sirven comida rica, un banquete para limar asperezas.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y sus amables comentarios 


	9. Chapter 9

Mil gracias a: Miyu Sayan-San

**¡Guerra!…**

Tsuzuki no deja de ver a Hisoka, le parece extraño tenerlo de la mano, verle el cabello castaño, sentir su suave piel y su pequeña mano. Los días le han sido extraños, todo por culpa de un geniecillo que se ha empeñado en voltearle la existencia al revés (porque no está vivo). De su otra mano llevaba a Muraki, quien lo ve con grandes y expresivos ojos.

Byakko camina tomado de la mano de Muraki y del padre del geniecillo. Para los Shinigamis, el Shikigami y el doctor la situación es extraña. El cielo luce azul y algunas nubes blanquecinas se deslizan en el firmamento, el viento recorre la urbe al dejar su fragancia, mientras el rugir de los autos era opacado por el trino de los pájaros.

Hisoka y Muraki se dirigen pequeñas miraditas de odio al declarar la guerra. El joven rubio se detiene frente a un lujoso restaurante, el hombre que está frente a la puerta le hace una reverencia, les abre la puerta y saluda:

— Iñaki-San, el joven maestro Ritsu sean bienvenidos junto a sus invitados.

— Gracias Kuo-Kun. —

Todos entran al establecimiento, son recibidos con todos los honores, los acomodan en la mejor mesa, de inmediato los atienden. Hisoka pregunta mientras tiene los codos sobre la mesa:

— ¿Por qué tantas atenciones?… — Muraki sonríe, tiene ganas de decirle a Hisoka algo que lo haga sentir mal, pero le es más importante mantener su farsa. Iñaki (el padre del geniecillo) responde:

— Porque este establecimiento me pertenece, como la ciudad, el parque de diversiones y el hotel donde se hospedan. — Tsuzuki se sorprende y comenta:

— Debe tener mucho dinero… — Iñaki sonríe al comentar:

— El dinero es irrelevante como las posesiones materiales. Mi deber es vigilar, mantener a raya a otros demonios que intente pasarse de listos… — Byakko repite lleno de sorpresa:

— ¿Demonios?

— Sí. —

Llega un mesero acompañado por el gerente, la plática es interrumpida un momento. Les muestran la carta, les hacen recomendaciones para el menú, al final Iñaki pide llenar la mesa con los manjares más exquisitos. Cuando se han ido el pequeño rubio, Ritsu, comenta:

— Papi es de los malos pero se porta bien, por eso no lo quieren.

— No es tan fácil mi pequeño, no importan sus deseos sino el poder. — Termina al tomar un sorbo de vino tinto. — Pero esa es una de las razones por las que estamos aquí. Señor Asato, ¿cuándo cree que puede tomar posesión de su puesto?

— ¿Mí puesto?… — Todos voltean a ver al joven rubio, mientras una gota aparece en su cabeza.

— Sí, como brigadier de los ejércitos infernales. Usted tendría todas las riquezas, comida, mujeres, todo lo que desee. Eso no sería problema. —

Tsuzuki comienza a tartamudear, no puede creer lo que le han dicho. Hisoka es quien se para sobre su asiento, golpea la mesa con sus manos, exclama lleno de furia:

— ¡De ninguna manera!… ¡Tsuzuki jamás se unirá a ustedes!… — Byakko apoya las palabras del Shinigami:

— Lo que dice Hisoka es cierto. Usted no puede decirle esa clase de cosas.

— Puedo y lo he dicho. Pero no es para que se exalten así.

— Papi… ¿qué te propones?

— Mi pequeño debía hacerlo, se me encargó dar la propuesta al señor Asato. Si acepta o no, no es mi problema; será de los que vengan después.

— Depue… — Interviene Muraki. — Shi dishe no… e… No.

— Todos hablamos ya, menos usted señor Asato.

— No me digas Asato, prefiero que me llames Tsuzuki. No puedo ser lo que me propone. Como dijo no importar lo material ni las posesiones, tampoco el poder, sino los seres y los momentos que son importantes. Si aceptara perdería todo y su propuesta no vale tanto.

— Comprendo. — Sonríe. — Sabía que pasaría esto, pero se deben cumplir con las formalidades. Si los momentos y las personas son importantes; entonces creemos un hermoso momento el día de hoy, un recuerdo que valga la pena recordar incluso en el peor encierro.

— Papi… — Musita el geniecillo al ver por primera ocasión seriedad real en su padre. Su papá le sonríe al romper el protocolo.

— No me mires así mi pequeño, incluso los viles tenemos derecho a pensamientos profundos. De otro modo no me habría casado con tu madre. —

Un sequito de meseros llega con charolas y charolas de comida, la sirven a todos, la ponen de manera esplendida sobre la mesa. Cuando los meseros se marchan, Tsuzuki está por devorar el banquete, pero Hisoka lo detiene.

— Puede estar envenenado. — Dirige una mirada sería al anfitrión. El rubio sirve a su hijo un poco de comida, después él se sirve del platillo que Tsuzuki iba a comer, lo prueba, después indica:

— No tiene ningún veneno o trampa. Los mortales no saben que soy, ellos lo han preparado para nosotros. Lo han hecho con todo su amor y agradecimiento. —

Byakko comienza a degustar lo que tiene en frente, después Muraki, Tsuzuki y finalmente Hisoka aún con desconfianza. Sin embargo, el joven de ojos verdes (bueno, el niño), se olvida de su recelo cuando ve lo que Muraki hace.

El doctor finge no poder ponerse la servilleta, bueno en realidad no, así que Tsuzuki le pone la suave tela en el cuello (punto para Muraki). Después el Muraki intenta cortar con un cuchillo la carne, pero el utensilio resbala o toma de manera errónea el tenedor; aquello le exaspera, frunce el entrecejo al esforzarse. Byakko lo observa con discreción, le parece divertido. Tsuzuki toma las manos del doctor, le ayuda a cortar su comida en trozos pequeños (punto para Muraki).

Hisoka al ver aquello siente un sentimiento extraño, presiona tanto el vaso que se derrama parte del jugo sobre la ropa. Tsuzuki al ver aquello toma una servilleta, se aproxima a Hisoka para ayudarle a asearse (punto para Hisoka). Muraki siente celos, lo sabe, entonces tira "accidentalmente" un vaso.

Los dos rubios los observan, mientras comen con tranquilidad, les divierte esa guerra, la cual no permitirán por mucho tiempo. Tsuzuki se aproxima a Muraki, quien solloza porque el sonido del vaso lo asustó, lo abraza al pedirle no llorar (punto para Muraki). Hisoka contraataca, no le agrada evidenciar su debilidad, pero si con eso hace frente a los trucos sucios del doctor está dispuesto a hacerlo; se abraza al comentar:

— Tsuzuki me siento mal… — (Punto para Hisoka) Tsuzuki se aparta de Muraki de inmediato, lleno de preocupación va con Hisoka, le pregunta qué le pasa, intenta consolarlo.

La guerra de truculentas tácticas dio inicio así, de ese modo Hisoka y Muraki trajeron a Tsuzuki de un lado al otro de la mesa, ambos demandando su atención y cariño. Mientras Byakko y los dos rubios los observaban, en silencio, al llevar sus miradas de un lado al otro como si siguieran un partido de tenis. Sin embargo aún les espera más diversión.

Al terminar la comida salieron hacia el parque de diversiones. Byakko camina entre Hisoka y Muraki, lleva sus ojos rojos hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, por el momento todo parece tranquilo. Pero la calma dura hasta que Hisoka patea una lata de refresco, que se eleva por los aires, gira y se desploma como un proyectil sobre la cabeza de Muraki.

El doctor voltea a ver al niño de ojos verdes, está consternado, le duele el golpe pero le parece inverosímil lo ocurrido. Hisoka no quiere disculparse ni aceptar la culpa, pero no sabe que decir. Muraki hace un puchero y después comienza a llorar a todo pulmón.

Tsuzuki que observó todo toma entre sus brazos a Muraki. Mientras el Shinigami intenta consolar al doctor, Muraki voltea a ver a Hisoka y le da una sonrisa burlona. El pequeño Shinigami aprieta lo puños, cayó en la trampa de Muraki.

Llegan al parque de diversiones, entonces Tsuzuki baja a Muraki. Comienzan a decidir a dónde irán. Byakko quiere ir al boggie, los rubios a la montaña rusa, Muraki a la rueda de la fortuna para quedarse a solas con Tsuzuki y Hisoka… Bueno, Hisoka no quería ir a ninguna parte, pero al pensar en Muraki y Tsuzuki juntos, llevó su mirada a todas partes hasta ver la casa del terror y los carritos chocones. Después de un rato de pesar y discutir, su debate se vio interrumpido por un grupo de adolescentes que estaban de paseo, al regresar la calma se dan cuenta que faltan los dos Shinigamis.

Hisoka jaló a Tsuzuki al aprovechar la confusión, aprovechó que Tsuzuki puede perderse con facilidad. Avanzan al dirigirse a alguno de los dos lugares que vio Hisoka. Es una escena curiosa, un pequeño niño jalando a un adulto del dedo índice.

Muraki da una patada al aire al ver que Hisoka se llevó el punto. Los rubios se miran, entonces deciden llevarse a Byakko y al doctor a la montaña rusa. El mayor toma al doctor de la mano, mientras el pequeño genio se encarga de Byakko.

Al llegar a la montaña rusa, Muraki de las ingenia para separarse de sus acompañantes, comienza a correr en dirección de la casa del terror. Al mismo lugar donde Hisoka y Tsuzuki hacen fila para entrar.

Byakko le propuso a los rubios ir a seguir a Muraki, a pesar de las protestar del mayor fueron tras el doctor, se mantienen a una distancia considerable, con el afán de disfrutar lo más posible la diversión.

Tsuzuki observa a Hisoka, no puede decir que le molesta verlo así, al contrario, le parece una gran oportunidad para convivir; pero le agradaría que su compañero no siguiera con esa expresión adulta en su rostro. Hisoka, al sentir la mirada insistente de Tsuzuki se sonroja un poco, pide al esconder sus hermosos ojos verdes:

— No me veas así… — Tsuzuki sonríe, le dice de manera paternalista, lleno de comprensión:

— No me importa como te veas, eres lindo. —

Llega su turno de entrar, avanzan al internarse a la oscuridad de la casa. Muraki los ve pasar, corre, pero no logra alcanzarlos. Se para frente al encargado, le molesta tener que ver hacia arriba para mirar la cara de la joven mujer que cuida la puerta. Él pone su carita más tierna al decirle:

— Mi hemano… eshta dento… — Talla sus ojos al fingir que está apunto de llorar. — Él esh todo lo que teno… — Comienza a llorar al gritar. — ¡HEMANO! ¡QUELO I CON MI HEMANO!… —

La encargada al ver como los demás se impacientan, voltea a ver a la fila que se ha formado al pedirles que se calmen, pero en esa distracción el niño desapareció de súbito. Decide olvidarlo, pues si lo reporta la reprenderán.

Los dos rubios y Byakko se detienen. El Shikigami voltea a ver a Iñaki, lo ve sonreír, pregunta al no comprender por qué no siguen adelante:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, pero no me agrada hacer fila. Sostente bien. —

Ellos desaparecen, cuando Byakko abre los ojos se ve dentro de la casa del terror y está solito. Escucha el grito de Tsuzuki y corre para averiguar qué ha pasado.


	10. Chapter 10

Mil gracias a: Miyu Sayan-San.

Ya terminé mis finales... jajajjaa... aquí les traigo este capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo. Espero que les agrade, porque ni yo sé como lleguó a esto, y si me pongo a revisarlo palabra que tal vez salga corriendo y no lo suba... jajajjajaa... así que hay que tirarse sin pensar y después que sea lo que sea...

**La guardería de Tsuzuki…**

Byakko siente el viento romperse contra su cuerpo mientras corre, sus orejitas se van hacia atrás mientras su cola ondea en el viento. Salta los esqueletos falsos, esquiva las brujas que salen de pronto, mientras e interna en la espesa bruma. Mientras tanto, los dos rubios, padre e hijo, observan al flotar en el aire, ven el laberinto lleno de divertidas sorpresas.

Tsuzuki está separado de Hisoka por una pared, ambos están recargados sobre el muro, a la misma distancia, si tuvieran la misma estatura estarían espalda contra espalda. Mientras tanto Byakko sigue corriendo al seguir un rastro falso. Y Muraki avanza al abrazarse y tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no le agrada ese lugar, tiene miedo, en ese momento le caería bien refugiarse en los fuertes brazos de Tsuzuki. Ian le dice a su hijo:

— Hoy te enseñaré una manera de utilizar los hilos. Mira, tenemos el escenario, donde nuestras marionetas están ubicadas en un lugar del tablero de ajedrez. Cada uno avanza para obtener el premio, que sería el señor Asato… — El pequeño interrumpe:

— Pero en ajedrez hay dos bandos, ellos son tres…

— Vale… — Deja escapar un bufido el mayor. — Digamos que es un juego de rol… ¿OK?

— OK… — Los dos se sonríe.

— Mira. — El mayor muestra una bola de estambre amarillo. — En virtud que una de nuestras marionetas es un gatito, traje este hilo. Lo que haremos es deslizar la punta para capturar a los elegidos, todos estarán conectados, pero el truco es que no lo vean. ¿Entendiste?

— Sí….

— Con esto podemos controlarlos… — Los dos rieron.

Mientras tanto, Byakko se detiene al ver como de la nada emerge una gran roca que comienza a perseguirlo. Grita al correr al intentar escapar. A Muraki le sale un vampiro que lo persigue al decirle que le va a chupar toda la sangre. Hisoka intenta escapar de una banda de monstruos. Tsuzuki no se queda atrás, pues el conde lo persigue para cobrarse a la mala todas sus deudas.

Ellos corren sin notar que en realidad avanzan a la par, están en el mismo pasillo y todo es una ilusión. Muraki, toma un poco de conciencia, claro sin dejar de avanzar, recuerda que no ha visto a los rubios, además es muy extraño que una casa del terror sean tan aterradora, da media vuelta al patinar sus pies, encara al vampiro al intentar aminorar su temor. Señal al monstruo, al gritarle:

— ¡TÚ NO EXISTES!… — Pero las sombras dejan de esconder el rostro de aquel vampiro, develan que se trata de él, es él como un adulto, con su ojo de cristal y su expresión de psicópata. Comienza a temblar ante la revelación, el temor se acrecienta en su ser. De su garganta emerge un alarido al ver como el vampiro se abalanza sobre él.

Sin embargo, no siente los colmillos clavarse sobre su garganta, sino recibe en la cara un pastelazo. Hisoka avanza al sentir las lagrimitas escurrirle por sus mejillas, intenta llamar a alguien para que lo salve; recuerda a su mamá, su papá, a los criados de la casa donde vivía, pero jamás les pediría ayuda pues ellos no correrían a socorrerlo. Al estar por sumirse en la desesperación recuerda a Tsuzuki. Al estar por gritarle, siente que se le ha ido el piso, comienza a caer por un túnel muy largo mientras grita.

Byakko decide saltar la roca, pues tiene espacio entre el techo y la piedra, si llegara a caer atrás de la gran mole podría salvarse, toma aire e impulso, salta… sin embargo, no es muy afortunado, pues cae sobre al roca, así que tiene que correr más rápido para no caer. En eso comienza a sonar música de circo y se escucha la voz de un hombre decir:

— ¡Y ahora nuestra atracción principal! ¡Byakko el Shikigami equilibrista!… —

Tsuzuki sigue corriendo por si dignidad e integridad física. Muraki se despierta, está tendido boca arriba sobre el pasto. Siente el viento acariciar su cabello y las flores rozar su piel. Abre lento sus párpados, ve una nube pasar al cubrir el refulgente sol. Se siente tranquilo, se pregunta si todo fue una pesadilla. Lleva su mano al ojo que le falta, pero se da cuenta que tiene su ojo. Alarmado se sienta y después salta para incorporarse, pero lo atropellado de sus movimientos lo hace marearse y caer.

Vuelve a quedar sentado en medio de aquel hermoso lugar, sacado de un cuento de hadas. Pone sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, al ver el horrible color de la ropa que trae, comprende que no se trata de una pesadilla, o tal vez sí, ya no sabe si es un sueño o la realidad. Se levanta para indagar qué sucede, comienza a caminar, pero se detiene al ver al pequeño genio vestido como un mago. El rubio le dice:

— Para salir de la casa del terror, debes llevar esta canasta de comida a la abuelita… —

Muraki no comprende de qué se trata, pues jamás leyó caperucita roja, asó que se queda con cara de Oo. El rubio sonríe al explicarle:

— Debes completar el cuento de hadas para salir. Mira, toma esta caperuza roja, camina por el bosque y ten cuidado con el lobo. Los animalitos del bosque te mostraran el camino… —

El rubio desaparece al terminar de decir aquellas palabras. Muraki se queda de pie, a la mitad de un lugar desconocido, con una capa roja que le queda enorme y una canastota que está muy pesada, mientras el viento gélido pasa a su alrededor.

Hisoka sabe que está empapado, abre los ojos al ver el cielo azul y una gran nube cubrir el sol. Está flotando boca arriba en una laguna. Ya no desea preguntarse cómo llegó a ese lugar. Decide marcharse de ahí para descubrir cómo salir de ese espantoso lugar. Se pone en pie, al sentir aún sobre su cuerpo la oscilación del movimiento de las aguas.

Sus pies no logran tocar el fondo, pero se alegra de saber nadar. Comienza a nadar hacia la orilla. Trata de ignorar el hecho de verse como un niño muy pequeño, para enfocarse encontrar a su compañero. Al llegar a la orilla se tira sobre la hierba para recuperar el aliento. Escucha unos pasos y se sienta, ve al pequeño genio aproximarse. Ya no sabe si creer que es su amigo o enemigo. El rubio le sonríe al decirle:

— Para salir de la casa del terror tienes que completar el cuento de hadas. Debes ir por el bosque, adelantarte para llegar a la casa de la abuelita, como ella no está debes hacerte pasar por ella. Cuando llegue alguien con una caperuza roja la entretienes un rato para que te dé lo que lleva. — Hisoka tampoco entendía lo que pasaba, pues tampoco había escuchado la historia de la caperucita roja, y cuando vio un libro que traía ese relato, al ver que era para niños no lo leyó. — Mira, tú eres el lobo y tienes que hacerte pasar por la abuelita para que la caperucita no tenga que volver. —

Hisoka vio al rubio con cara de Oo y dijo:

— Bueno… — El rubio le dio una diadema con orejas de lobo, un par de guantes y botitas para que pareciera lobito.

Mientras tanto, Byakko sigue corriendo sobre la piedra y ya le lanzaron unos aros. Tsuzuki no encuentra lugar para escapar del conde; sólo ve el horizonte lleno de un interminable campo de flores.

Muraki avanza por el bosque al arrastrar la canasta, quisiera aventar la caperuza lejos para no verla más pues le queda muy grande, rugir maldiciones y lidiar con las aves que tratan de mostrar el camino a picotazos. No comprende cómo ha llegado a este punto.

Hisoka avanza por el bosque, trata de correr, pero los accesorios que le dio el rubio son muy grandes para él, así que le estorban más que ayudarle. Sin embargo, al pasar una pequeña colina ve la casita de la abuelita, corre hacia allá, pero se tropieza con las botitas y baja rodando.

Tsuzuki ve a Muraki, apresura más sus pasos, agarra a Muraki al seguir corriendo sin dar explicaciones. Pronto ven una casita con chimenea, así que van hacia allá. En esos momentos Hisoka hurga en el ropero de la abuelita, ve su ropa, la cual no le hubiera quedado cuando tenía su estatura de chico lindo (ahora es un niño lindo, jajajaajaja). Pero encuentra un gorro de dormir, así que se lo pone y al escuchar que alguien se aproxima corre a la cama.

Tsuzuki entra, cierra la puerta, se recarga un momento al respirar con agitación. Baja a Muraki para comenzar a poner muebles contra la puerta. Sin embargo, no se fijó que hay una puerta trasera y que el conde ya está dentro de la casa. Hisoka al escuchar tanta conmoción está por saltar de la cama; pero Muraki entra a la habitación, al ver a algo en la cama, porque la cama es alta y no estaba seguro de lo que veía porque ahora es enano… (Jajajajajaja), pregunta:

— ¿Es usted la abuelita?… — Hisoka, supone que se trata de quien traerá la canasta, pero las orejas de lobo le afecta un poco el sentido del oído, por eso escucha la voz de Muraki como si fuera la de una niña, responde al intentar fingir la voz:

— Sí… soy la abuelita… —

Muraki al escuchar la voz, no le parece la de una anciana sino la de un niño fingiendo, pero al juzgar por los últimos acontecimientos ya no sabe qué pensar. Así que pregunta:

— Abuelita… ¿Por qué estás tan pequeña?… — Hisoka responde

— Es por la edad hijita… — Muraki sigue:

— Por qué te escuchas extraña.

— Porque tengo tos… — Finge toser. — Es eso hijita… — Muraki comienza a aproximarse.

— Abuelita, hace mucho calor, ¿por qué estás tapada hasta la cabeza?

— Porque tengo tos y me dio frío. —

Muraki toma el cobertor y lo jala. Hisoka siente como la manta se va de sus manos. Tsuzuki entra a la habitación porque el conde está por agarrarlo. En eso miran a la ventana al escuchar un ruido extraño, ven venia a la súper roca sobre la cual viene Byakko equilibrista-malabarista.

Todos tratan de escapar, pero la piedra se impacta contra la casa y Byakko, Muraki, Hisoka y Tsuzuki salen volando. Los cuatro caen a uno de los carritos de la casa de terror, desorientados ven arañas, murciélagos y monstruos de plástico emerger de los falsos muros. Los rubios descienden para esperarlos a la salida, el mayor se promete no volver a dejar a un niño jugar con los hilos, porque podría meter un cuento de hadas y todo desembocaría en un pandemoniúm.

Los cuatro están agotados, ya no quieren ir a las demás partes del parque. Sin embargo, a la salida los esperaba la mamá del pequeño genio. Ella parece molesta, tiene cruzados los brazos al golpear la punta de su zapato izquierdo contra el piso. El mayor de los rubios traga saliva, se aproxima al decir:

— Cariño… ¿qué haces aquí? — Ella lo toma por el oído, al reclamarle:

— ¡NO ME DIGAS CARIÑO QUE ESTAMOS DIVORCIADOS!… ¿CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTE QUE NO MOLESTES A LAS PERSONAS? — Voltea a ver a su hijo, le sonríe y le habla en tono suave. — Chiquito despídete de tus juguetes. — Él le responde a su mamá en tono dulce:

— No son mis juguetes… ellos son mis amiguitos. — Ella suelta al padre de su hijo, corre hacia su pequeñito, lo abraza al decirle llena de felicidad:

— Me alegra que tengas amiguitos. Si te portas bien podrás venir a visitarlos pronto, ahora despídete. ¿Sí? —

El niño se aproxima al grupo, hace una inclinación, les dice:

— Muchas gracias… Nos veremos pronto. — Muraki siente un tic en el ojo. Hisoka sonríe al corresponder la despedida pues le agrada el niño. Tsuzuki le sonríe al decirle:

— Cuídate mucho. — Byakko le toma las manos al brincar y gritar:

— VEN A JUGAR PRONTO… —

La mamá toma de nuevo del oído al rubio mayor, mientras agarra la manita de su hijo. Los tres desaparecen, pero el rubio mayor les dice:

— La cuenta está pagada… quédense cuanto quieran… —

Tsuzuki propone:

— Vamos a dormir. — Nadie objetó aquello.

Todos durmieron en una cama, Hisoka y Muraki abrazados de Tsuzuki y Byakko sobre la almohada Tsuzuki. A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron y decidieron regresar a casa, pues habían sido muchas emociones para ellos.

El rubio mayor está sentado sobre su sillón tras su escritorio. Intenta recordar qué se le olvidó. Sabe que es algo, pero no puede recordar qué. Suspira al saber que es inútil intentarlo, así que se pone a trabajar.

Tsuzuki regresa a EnmaCho, encuentra todo muy tranquilo. Comienzan a buscar a sus compañeros. Muraki siente que algo anda mal. Llegan al comedor, abren las puertas, ahí encuentran a todos los Shinigamis, todos juegan en el piso, se ruedan entre sus ropas que les quedan grandes.

Hisoka, Byakko y Muraki quedan con la boca abierta. Mientras Tsuzuki se desmaya pues es el único adulto y deberá cuidar a todos esos niños. Los tres que acompañaban al mayor le echan aire, mientras los demás siguen jugando.

Ese día, EnmaCho se convirtió en: La guardería de Tsuzuki. Él trataba de cuidar a todos los niños, pero debía lidiar con la competencia entre Muraki y Hisoka, dónde él era el premio. Incluso lo apostaron en las cartas y se lo disputaron jugando a las canicas. Tatsumi era el más travieso y quien más trabajo le daba. Después de que Byakko se encargara de hacer la comida, y de un baño masivo, todos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todo volvió a la normalidad; bueno, casi todo, porque casi todos se despertaron medio desnudos, sólo cubiertos con las tiras de la ropa que llevaron el día anterior y las mantas; con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y una cruda monstruosa.

El primero en despertar fue Muraki, quien hábil, se robó la gabardina de Tsuzuki y salió corriendo antes de que lo encontraran. Pero antes de pasar la puerta, se dio cuenta de algo, no había vuelto a la normalidad, sólo había crecido unos centímetros, parecía un niño de siete años. Feliz regresó a recostarse al lado de Tsuzuki.

Hisoka tampoco volvió a la normalidad ni Byakko; pero pensaron en que el geniecillo volvería pronto y podían tomarse las cosas con calma.

Tsuzuki tuvo un merecido día libre. Mientras Tatsumi recibió un paquete, donde venía un disco y una nota, la cual decía:

"Si no me paga un millón de dólares todos se enterarán de esto…" Puso el disco y se vio como un niño, primero obligando a Tsuzuki a ser su caballo, luego lleno de pastel, después revolcándose en un charco de lodo y las escenas bochornosas parecían no tener fin. Vio tras la caja del disco otra nota la cual decía:

"Lo de los dólares es broma. Sólo debe tratar mejor a Tsuzuki, darle un aumento y vacaciones…"

El rubio mayor ya tenía un altero de discos con notas de extorsión para todos los implicados, carcajeó de manera malévola al ver que su plan fue un éxito.

Mientras tanto Hisoka y Muraki aún se disputan a Tsuzuki y Byakko es el árbitro.

Fin.


End file.
